Conquest of Paradise
by Felicity Dream
Summary: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Or so it seems. Because he has more power over them than he realizes, and he can send Heaven and Earth down to its knees single-handedly. Polympians.
1. The Eternal Knot

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Polympians.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Olympians/Percy

**Conquest of Paradise  
**_Chapter One: The Eternal Knot_

"He refused godhood," Hera stated in disbelief.

"That is unacceptable. Godhood is the most highest reward anyone can be gifted with, and yet he dares to say no to us," Athena frowned.

Poseidon growled, "He has done all he can for us. He doesn't wish for immortality? Then so be it! And don't forget he said no because of _your_ daughter."

Athena was about to snap back, when surprisingly Aphrodite cut in.

"But do _we_ have to say no?" a sly smile played across her lips. "Just because young Perseus said no to us does not mean we should accept his answer."

"You will not force my son into anything!" Poseidon roared, standing from his throne and angrily glaring at the rest.

"Why shouldn't we?" Surprisingly, Zeus was the one who cut in, speaking quietly with a solemn face.

Everyone stared at him in various degrees of surprise and apprehension, but Poseidon just looked shocked and largely in disbelief.

"Zeus, you cannot be serious…"

Zeus looked Poseidon straight in the eye and took a steady breath for his next words.

"Poseidon, it is decided and I have made up my mind. Perseus Jackson shall be made immortal and a god by midnight tonight. Now we must decide what he shall preside over."

The King of Gods moved on from his decision and straight to the aftermath like it was nothing, and Poseidon exhaled incredulously.

"Not a single one of you can honestly say you are willing to force a boy, the same boy who has almost single-handedly saved us and Olympus, and make him a god against his will," Poseidon stated firmly, gazing at the gathered Olympians. "None of you can swear that you're willing to go along with this simply because none of you will force anything on anyone, much less force the Hero of Olympus. If none here is agreeable to force, then they definitely should be against using force against _Percy_."

It was quiet in the throne room. But none of the others spoke, especially to side with Poseidon.

"Do you really believe that?" Hera unexpectedly sided decisively with her husband. "It is obvious the boy has been a great asset to us. Shouldn't we want to have him by our side? _Eternally_ so?"

There were connotations to the word 'side' that Poseidon did not get. And that there was an ulterior motive behind making Percy a god other than rewarding and keeping a great asset, a motive all the other gods seem to be in on except for him.

Poseidon pushed once more, eyes hardening and scowling fiercely.

"Hermes, my boy trusts you. You would never betray that trust, would you? You would never agree to something that would hurt him, right?"

The messenger god bit his lip and looked away, avoiding Poseidon's beseeching eyes.

The one ally he had thought he could definitely count on to be on his side to help protect Percy was more willing to go along with this crazy scheme for some reason…

"Ares," he inwardly became desperate. "You hate Percy. Why would you agree to this?"

But the war god merely shrugged. "Like I said. I get to fight him for eternity and beat him up again and again," his voice was halfhearted at best.

Poseidon turned to the twins, hoping that at least one or hopefully both would side with him.

"Artemis, Apollo, the two of you owe Percy. He saved you, Artemis," he tensed, looking straight into her eyes and felt hopeful when she looked back at him.

Apollo opened his mouth and his hope went up because it looked like the sun god seemed to be wavering, but to everyone's surprise Artemis cut off her brother and her next words made Apollo freeze and nearly gape at her.

"Perhaps…this is for the best," she murmured quietly. "Perseus…_Percy_ is blinded by his human emotions, his attachment to the world and those in it, that he cannot see just how much of a mistake he is making by refusing us. He doesn't clearly understand just yet _because_ he is still human. He will realize in the end that this is the best for him."

"The decision is final. There will be no more discussion on this. Perseus," Zeus cleared his throat awkwardly, "…Percy will become a god. Do _you_ have any idea on what realm Percy shall preside over as a god?"

But Poseidon just closed his mouth and looked away, refusing to participate in the conversation or even acknowledge the other gods.

The Olympian gods uncomfortably ignored him and began discussing the different titles available to grant Percy, set on their decision and not allowing Poseidon to get in the way.

"Hades," Zeus quietly reached out.

The dark god uneasily looked up from his contemplation of the floor. He had previously been fine and comfortable with being ignored in the discussion, and especially so when Poseidon had been searching for anyone to side with him against this plot. He knew that it was mostly because Poseidon hadn't been sure where Hades would stand in the debate, and wasn't sure if he could count on getting Hades on his side.

Truthfully, if Poseidon had pushed, Hades might have caved and sided with him –even if the majority of him wanted to side with the others more than anything.

"Not to be insulting or anything, but all of us wonder if you have any ideas on how to get Percy here…to trick him here. You've…had experience after all," Zeus coughed awkwardly.

Either he was talking about Persephone or the first time he had lured Percy to the Underworld. Either way, Hades did seem to be the one to go to to come up with something.

Hades thought on it for a couple minutes, with the rest of them patiently, though a bit anxious, waiting to hear what he had to say. Then he nodded surely and looked at them all seriously.

"We have to be painted in a good light. If we just take him and tell him he has to become a god because we say so, he will not take it well. In fact, it is more assuredly a sure way to get him to resent us. And if we go ahead with it anyway, and force him…that resentment will turn to hate. I think it best if we were to cause…an _accident_."

Once more quiet reigned in the room and Poseidon's head snapped towards his direction, disbelief and anger once more coloring the sea god's face.

Hades continued, his voice soft and with an undertone of regret the others were astonished to hear.

"We could cause a car accident…he will be in a lot of pain, but we can immediately bring him here for Apollo to heal as we turn him into a god. It will provide us with an excuse, an alibi if you will. He was dying and there was no other way to save him but to turn him into a god," he ended firmly.

There was murmuring all around, the general consensus of a reluctant agreement, and Poseidon glared at them all. But he stayed quiet because they won't listen to him, and no one would side with him.

"Then it is decided. At ten tonight, Ares, you will cause the accident. Hermes, you'll take him here and Apollo, be ready to heal him. The rest of us must be here and be ready to turn him into a god," Zeus ordered.

Everyone uneasily nodded, but Poseidon stormed out. He wasn't going to be part of this. He'll be there for the ceremony, but he won't be part of this scheme. He'll only be there if only because without a complete set of Olympians, the process of turning into a god would be more painful for Percy.

But he wasn't done and he wasn't going to give up easily.

He went to his underwater palace, went past his (as usual) aggravated wife and searched out the one person who might help him.

"Triton, I need your help," he pleaded with his eldest.

His son blinked and looked at him warily, leaning against the wall.

"What is it, Father?"

"I know you hate your siblings, especially Percy, but I need you to help him."

The heir to his kingdom was clenching his jaw and looking at him outraged, but Triton looked away angrily and bit out, "What's going on?"

Poseidon took a deep breath and began solemnly explaining what the others had decided to do. Triton looked confused but beside himself.

"Look, I hate your other children, Father, but I don't agree with this," he reluctantly conceded. "What do you wish for me to do?"

Poseidon sighed in relief, "I need you to get Percy before they plan to cause the accident, and bring him here. They'll be watching me so my hands are tied, but I don't think they'd expect you to help, considering how you feel about my other children."

Triton grimaced, but nodded. "Very well. I will retrieve Percy quickly and explain the situation to him."

The sea god grasped his heir on the shoulder tightly in gratefulness.

"Thank you, Triton."

Triton only nodded, waiting for his father to leave before hesitantly heading out. He acted as he was normally wont to do, arrogant and indifferent, slipping out of the palace and into the waters surrounding his home, speedily swimming his way to New York. Reaching shore, he stepped out of the waters and his fins turned into human legs. Immediately, dark jeans covered his new legs, as well as a simple dark shirt on his torso as he walked to find some transport.

He rode a cab and set in front of a nice building, quickly finding Percy's apartment. There, he knocked and waited. A pretty light-haired brunette answered the door with a kind and beautiful smile, and he understood grudgingly his father's attraction to Sally Jackson.

"Ms. Jackson," he quietly acknowledged, "May I speak with Percy? This is important."

Sally blinked, but nodded. "May I ask who you are first?"

"Triton."

He saw a very small grimace briefly cross her face before she warily (a hint of apology strangely as well) looked at him.

"It's nice finally meeting you, Triton. Come in. How is…your father?" she asked softly.

"He is fine. Mother is being aggravating as usual though," he shrugged. "It's a…pleasure to meet you," he uncharacteristically mumbled.

Sally just smiled at him again, a lot more relaxed than before, and Triton briefly felt warm and reluctantly happy.

"Just follow me, Triton. I'll show you Percy's room. He's out now with Paul, getting the cake, but you can wait in his room, if you'd like. I'll be in the kitchen finishing up cooking."

"Cake? Is there a special occasion?" he asked, actually curious.

"Oh, it's Percy's birthday," she chirped, pride evident in her voice.

Triton stopped cold and stared at her back with a small amount of horror.

"H-his birthday?" he swallowed.

"Oh yes! Percy's birthday is always two days after camp, so we're going to stay up tonight and celebrate, and when midnight hits and it's his actual birthday, Paul and I were planning on taking Percy to a nearby spot and light up some fireworks as a surprise. It would be wonderful to have you with us, Triton! Percy doesn't usually have others over for his birthday. Last year, Tyson and another friend of his came, and Grover for his twelfth birthday. It would be nice to have this as a usual occurrence for now on," Sally happily went on.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Jackson," he sincerely spoke, closing his eyes and missing Sally pausing, as her body stiffened up and she was filled with suspicion and resignation. "But I think, at the least and instead of cancelling straight out, that you should speed up your plans with your family. I was supposed to…I _need_ to take Percy and hide him away for awhile."

"Triton, please tell me what's going on," Sally's voice was quiet but firm.

"…" and then he started blurting out everything his father had told him the others were planning on doing and that he'd come there to get Percy and hide him away so that the other gods wouldn't be able to carry out their plan.

"Let me get this straight. The other gods were going to _stage_ an _accident_, _hurt _and nearly _kill_ Percy before _forcing_ him into becoming a god," Sally said dangerously, her mouth smoothing into a firm, angry line, emphasizing certain words that were inwardly driving her crazy and made her furious beyond belief.

"Yes," he affirmed quietly.

She exhaled crossly.

"If those gods were mortal, human or not, I would kill them without a second thought," Sally said fiercely, her maternal protective instincts showing clearly.

Triton kept quiet.

"Sweetheart, I think it best that you do stay for the festivities," Sally suggested. "Then you'll be able to take Percy straight after. But we _have_ to celebrate his 17th birthday. You only turn 17 once and…more than that, we were celebrating the fact that he'd…made it to 17," she finished softly.

"I understand."

Sally hovered near for a couple seconds before she went to the kitchen and began finishing her cooking. Ten minutes later, from Percy's room, Triton heard the front door open and close, laughter and muffled happy voices telling him that Percy and his stepfather had finally arrived. And then Percy was opening his door and slipping inside with a content smile, still having not caught sight of Triton.

"Brother," Triton called out in a soft voice.

Percy whirled around to face his bed in surprise, closing the door behind him automatically.

"Triton? What are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly, confused.

His immortal brother inwardly winced.

"Perseus, I believe that there are certain things we have to discuss," he said solemnly.

"Like what?" Percy asked nervously. "I have no problems with you being heir or anything, if that's your problem. I swear! I just want to be normal. Titles aren't my thing, anyways. Or if it's about Dad…I'm sorry. I was born and he cheated on your mom and –"

"Stop rambling," Triton ordered. "And just let me talk."

It was a testament to his concern over the current events that he didn't snap at his younger sibling, especially concerning the subjects Percy had brought up. Yes, he was well aware of Poseidon's favoritism and extreme fondness towards Percy. And that it irked him and slightly made him worried that Poseidon very well _could_ make Percy his heir instead. And the fact that Percy was born at all. And –ah Tartarus. If he kept up that line of thinking, he'd forget why he was there in the first place.

Clearing his throat, he went back to the matter at hand. And so he did begin to talk. He told Percy everything. He told Percy about the gods' decision. He told Percy about their plan. He told who was involved. What was to happen, what roles the ones involved had to fill. And how it was going to end for Percy.

And all the while, he could steadily see his younger brother's face grow blanker as he kept talking, and that Percy said nothing.

Uncomfortably, Triton moved on and told him what their father had planned to help Percy escape, that Triton was there to help, and Percy would hide out in their underwater palace until the gods decided to stop this insanity.

"I see," was all Percy said, licking his lips and not expressing what he felt at the moment. In fact, there wasn't any emotion at all in Percy's tone or face. Merely a blank face, that was vacant of any thoughts or anything at all to tell Triton what was going on in his brother's head.

"Brother?" he called Percy that for the second time.

"Come on, Triton," Percy smiled brokenly. "It's going to be my birthday. Why don't we help my mom and we should probably celebrate the whole thing wherever she and Paul were planning to surprise me with. They can at least surprise me with the location, since I already know that they were planning _something_ as a surprise," he laughed, but the laugh sounded hollow to Triton's ears.

He followed his brother and tried not to cringe as it felt like Percy was walking down death row.

'_Happy birthday, Perseus,'_ Triton thought bitterly.

Some birthday present.

* * *

Montauk. They were holding Percy's seventeenth birthday celebration in Montauk beach, at the cabin that was special to him and his mother.

He exhaled sharply, hand unconsciously shooting out to grasp Triton's. Triton, though surprised, didn't say a word about it.

They exited the car and they started celebrating, eating delicious food that Sally had prepared. Triton felt the slightest bit of envy and wished that his mother cooked for him. Or that his mother could cook at all…

Afterwards, they cut pieces of strawberry cake, with actual pieces of strawberry cut up in slices inside of it, Oreo's cookies and cream ice cream on the side. Then they were all lighting up fireworks together and generally acting silly, running around with sparklers and chasing each other with them, watching the bigger fireworks light up the sky happily. Illegal yeah, but still fun. And with a demigod and an actual god, both with an affinity for water, they should be alright.

Being near the water was always on the surface of Triton's mind.

For a quick getaway. For defense. For offense.

It was getting close to midnight and Triton was getting antsy. He wanted to leave already, before they were caught. They were already lucky that they made it past ten, which was the time the gods had decided to get Percy. He didn't want to chance it anymore and have their luck run out.

"Perseus," he quietly called out, unhappy at doing so and reluctant to break up the family.

All three looked over at him, happy looks slowly fading away as they quickly understood what was next.

Sally burst into tears and both Paul and Percy grabbed a hold of her, holding her tight. Paul turned to Percy with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I wish there was something I could do," his stepdad murmured.

Percy shook his head, "Just take care of her, Paul. Please. Make sure she's alright once I'm gone."

"Hope to see you again, kid," Paul swallowed harshly, letting his own tears drop.

Percy smiled sadly, but focused on his mom.

"Sh, sh. Please, Mom. It'll be alright," he soothed.

And all the while, Triton couldn't forget that no matter how happy Percy acted throughout his birthday party, his brother never stopped looking solemn and just the slightest bit terrified when he thought no one was looking at him.

"Perseus," Triton reluctantly called out firmly.

Percy nodded and went next to his brother. Soon enough, Triton grabbed a hold of his brother and tossed him onto his back, adjusting him into a piggyback hold. Then he jumped into the water, where his legs immediately transformed into fins, and he began swimming as fast as he could to the underwater palace with a tight hold on Percy.

He snuck Percy into the palace, hiding him in one of the numerous rooms randomly so that no one could just pick out a room and figure out where Percy was.

"Perseus –"

"Percy," his brother interrupted in a quiet voice.

He nodded.

"Percy, you must stay here while I inform Father that you're here. Stay here and don't let anyone in, no matter who it is. Try not to draw attention to yourself or make a lot of noise, so that no one becomes suspicious enough to check out this room."

When Percy agreed, he left and locked the door behind him, hoping that it would be enough as he put an alarm on it to alert him if it was broken into or messed with in any way.

And so Percy was left alone, alone with thoughts that burdened and plagued him, running around in circles in his head. And with those thoughts bothering him, he couldn't help curling his legs to himself, burying his face into his knees as he wrapped his arms around his bent legs, finally showing emotion as he cried.

"Hey now, don't cry," a familiar voice tried to calm him gently.

Startled, Percy looked up and caught sight of Hermes standing awkwardly by the still closed door, smiling tenderly at him. The messenger god strode over and sat himself lightly next to Percy, rubbing his back calmingly. Unable to help himself (and because he still trusted the god despite what he'd heard; not that he couldn't help trusting the man anyways), he relaxed under Hermes' touch and reluctantly let Hermes pull him closer, so that Percy was leaning against the god's side and allowing Hermes to rest the arm attached to the hand that had been rubbing Percy's back around his shoulders.

Percy's tears slowly lessened, his breathing still uneven. Hermes took off Percy's shoes, at the same time as he adjusted Percy to face him more and rested Percy's head against his shoulder. He began expertly massaging Percy's feet, distracting the demigod.

"How'd…how'd you get in here?" Percy tried to regain his breath after his crying fit.

"You have a message. I can find anyone who has a message needed to be sent to them," Hermes quietly murmured.

"Oh."

Soft lips brushed against his forehead and he looked up, seeing blue eyes staring down at him intensely. If he studied them closely, he could actually see that Hermes' eyes were the shade of cobalt…

Dazed, though confused at his strange reaction to Hermes, Percy tried to pull away and distance himself to try to figure out what was going on.

"Percy," Hermes held him still. "I need you to read your message."

Percy, still confused, nodded and held out his hand to accept the message from Hermes. The god rummaged through his pack before uncertainly handing an envelope to him.

"Who's it from?" Percy asked as he began tearing through the flap.

Hermes hesitated before making up his mind and giving Percy a strange apologetic look.

"From me," Hermes said honestly.

Percy smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really now, can't bother speaking to me yourself anymore?" he chuckled with a grin.

But Hermes wasn't grinning back like he'd expected and thought he would.

"Jeez, Hermes. I was just –" but he'd looked down and caught sight of the only two words written on the paper.

_I'm sorry_.

It was too late for him to notice when Hermes pinched a nerve near his neck, knocking him out.

When he next awoke, he was in the throne room in Olympus, kneeling in the middle and feeling nauseated. He was surrounded by all the other gods, all of whom were chanting in an old tongue, with the man who was his father's brother standing in front of him and staring back with stormy eyes that held an unknown emotion in them.

In a panic, Percy's head swiveled around and looked at everyone, trying to make sense of things. The first god he really noticed was Hermes, who was forcing himself to stare back, even with remorseful and repentant eyes that were begging for forgiveness.

"Perseus Jackson, it has commenced. We will now begin your transition from mortal to god!" Zeus' voice thundered through the room.

And the most extreme pain he'd ever felt overwhelmed his body. Nothing was worse than this. Absolutely nothing.

He screamed, and he knew he would end up screaming himself hoarse or even to the point that he would lose his voice. His body shuddered from the pain and all the gods looked at each other in worry and confusion, concerned with how the ceremony was turning out and bothered by Percy's pain. They were hesitant in proceeding, but better to hurry it and finish instead of drawing it out and prolonging Percy's pain.

There was something wrong. Something had gone wrong. Everything was just wrong.

_There wasn't supposed to be pain._

Something had gone wrong with the whole thing, and it was blowing up in their faces. Now Percy was suffering and they were hesitating.

"Push on," Athena muttered. "It is better to rush this than to slow down and let him suffer more," she reminded them all.

That's right. And they had to keep that in mind. Better to hurry and finish than to slow and lengthen Percy's pain.

Better to hurry and finish, better to hurry and finish, better to hurry and finish, better to hurry and finish, better to hurry and finish, bettertohurryandfinish, bettertohurryandfinish, bettertohurryandfinish, –

"Perseus, for now on, you shall be the God of Humility. For such outstanding shows of humility throughout your short and young life, never asking more from us gods and always looking out for others and their needs, never wanting more for yourself and even denying yourself godhood in the name of others…this we shall proclaim."

Zeus took a deep breath and plunged on.

"And…we hereby proclaim you Consort of the Gods, forevermore bound to us in immortal life as a timeless companion."

The pain stopped and the ceremony ended, Percy collapsing on the floor in agony from the lingering effects. He breathed heavily, eyes closed, body still shaking.

"…Perseus, you are now eternally tied to us," Zeus ended solemnly.

Percy passed out right before the clock chimed midnight in the mortal world.

He never did really get to turn 17.

Started 6/16/10 –Completed 6/28/10

A/n: Sooo, the first of my new PJO fics. I was kind of feeling guilty about the long waits for updates on "The Light Before We Land" (and mostly the Zercy Grim tale that was supposed to be out like ages ago –baaad, bad girl!). Anyway, I decided I was going to only post the first chapter of each new PJO story in the next coming days, and also (like I've asked my readers for my Twilight story "Stairway to Heaven") to not expect frequent updates. I do try to make large chapters for each of my stories, so I hope that helps.

And Percy's god title. I know, I know –some of you might think it lame, but it's not really the big focus in here. It's actually meant more for irony, in that it's an unintentional slap in the face kind of thing. So hope you get my reasoning on it.

Tomorrow –"Flowers That Twist into Eternity"!


	2. Songs of Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Polympians.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Olympians/Percy

**Conquest of Paradise  
**_Chapter Two: Songs of Sanctuary_

_Apollo left the throne room with a weary air, not sure if what had happened had just happened. He walked quickly to his home, ignoring his sister quietly following him._

"_Apollo, slow down," she finally called out._

_He clenched his eyes and ignored her, going even faster._

"_Apollo!" she yelled._

_He gritted his teeth and ran._

_He left his sister behind and sped to his empty home, locking and barring all doors as fast as he could. He ran half-blindly into his room and slammed the doors shut, whirling around and facing them in a distraught manner, further amplified by wide blue eyes. Even as a god, he was sweating profusely and he turned and chucked himself at his bed, burying his face into the soft covers._

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue," he sang softly to himself, forcing happy thoughts into his head._

_It wasn't working._

_He curled into a ball and eventually fell into a fitful sleep._

"_**But you're going to kill me," Percy's voice accused. "You're going to kill me, Apollo, and pretend it was all an accident. You're going to lie to me."**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**How could you? I thought you liked me!"**_

"_**I did! I do!"**_

_**It's not Percy, it can't be. He doesn't even know about this plan, and he's not going to. He doesn't even call him Apollo. It's always Lord Apollo this, Lord Apollo that. Percy never calls him or any of the other gods informally. Except Hermes. Always Hermes…**_

_**Percy's voice turned cruel, "You're annoying and idiotic. I don't like you, and now I never will."**_

"_**I'm sorry!"**_

_**But then the dark chasm he was in changed and he blinked in surprise. Cautiously, he studied the new scene before freaking out. Percy was laughing and enjoying himself with his mother and stepdad. They were waving sparklers around and teasingly chasing each other with them. There was a half eaten cake on a table near them, with all sorts of blue food. He just knew somehow that it was near the time of Percy's literal execution as a mortal.**_

"_**Happy Birthday, Percy!" both his mother and stepfather screamed, surprising the demigod with streamers popping in his face.**_

_**Percy was laughing good-naturedly back and smiling widely at his small family.**_

_**Apollo exhaled sharply. It was his birthday…**_

_**He felt his stomach turn and he wanted to throw up. They had actually planned Percy's death on his birthday. They were going to betray his trust on such a special day.**_

"_**I'm sorry," he choked out again.**_

_**And then he was watching Percy promising to come back with some more soda from the open late convenience store in town. Percy was finished with his shopping before Apollo noticed Ares laying in wait in the shadows, looking agitated and restless. And dare he actually notice it; the war god even seemed a bit troubled and upset about what he was going to have to do.**_

_**An ironic smile bitterly crossed Apollo's lips.**_

_**Not even Ares was happy about what he was a part of.**_

_**But the fiery-eyed god sped forward anyway, the blinking light of the walking sign ignored, and Ares plowed right into Percy and kept on driving. There wasn't a huge commotion. There wasn't any screaming and yelling of an audience. It was late at night, in a small and quiet town. There was no one else there, no one else to hear the bloodcurdling screams of the boy in pain on the asphalt.**_

_**But Hermes appeared quickly, wincing and muttering sorries and please be okays, probably asking for forgiveness all the while in his head –too afraid to ask Percy aloud.**_

_**And then they were in Olympus, being rushed to their version of a hospital, with a mirror image of himself looking grief-stricken and self-disgusted as he readied to work on Percy. The never ending screams kept going on, and Mirror-Apollo hurried to try to keep Percy alive enough for the others to start the process of turning him into a god. He watched himself work and the others chant, and Percy screaming and writhing all the while.**_

"_**Make it stop, make it stop!" Percy screamed deliriously.**_

_**He watched numbly and practically struck dumb.**_

_**It felt like forever until it was done, and Percy quieted down with only just the barest of shivers. Images sped as he saw Percy get better, they lying and telling him that they had to turn him into a god, and the boy upset but understanding as he accepted their lie. Percy lived his life with them uncertainly and slightly despondently, slowly getting better and trying to be happy for them all…until the day they realized that he'd healed as much as he could and that because they turned him in the middle of such pain and injury that not even the process of turning him into a god could fully heal him.**_

_**Percy was paralyzed, and now forever so as a god.**_

_**From then on, Percy didn't even bother hiding his discontent or try to look on the bright side of things. He barely interacted or talked with anyone. Then the most surprising thing happened. Of all the gods he'd expected to break down and tell Percy the truth, he had not even considered Ares.**_

_**In fact, he thought he would have probably been the first –if not Hermes, always Hermes.**_

_**But the war god was indeed the first of them to break down in guilt, and confess to Percy their sins. Their deceit. The entire truth and their malcontent and rashness. Of what was their bold-faced selfishness and pride.**_

_**Percy just looked at Ares blankly before silently weeping and ignoring them all.**_

_**The night after that moment was the first time Percy tried to futilely kill himself.**_

_Apollo shot up in his bed, disturbed at his dream. He was the god of prophecies, and dreams have always been prophetic for him…if that was what was to happen if they chose to continue on with their plan…_

_He had to stop it somehow. They would all be damning Percy and he would never forgive them. None of them would be able to keep up the lie, and sooner or later one of them (even if Ares didn't pull through) would reveal the truth to the boy and he would resent and hate them all for eternity._

"_Apollo?"_

_His head snapped to the doors of his bedroom, and his sister hesitantly peeked her head through, staring at him solemnly. He couldn't even force a silly grin onto his face to mask his distressed state._

"_Brother, what's wrong?" she murmured softly, slowly slipping into the room._

'_You know what's wrong,' he hissed at her in his mind. 'How could you not? How could you __**agree**__ to this, of all immortals? You, who no one would expect…'_

_So Apollo just looked at her with damning and pained eyes that spoke a million accusations._

_And in the end, Apollo tried in vain to stop it. All he could do was stall. Ten came and went, and none of them were able to locate Percy. Apollo kept quiet about his dream and of where Percy was surely to be. He dedicated his time to distracting Hermes, the only god capable of finding Percy with just the barest of trouble. He fed him false visions of places where he swore he'd seen Percy at, letting the messenger god come hither and forth, teleporting place to place, with a wasted effort and no Percy in hand._

_Then Hermes gave up on him and reluctantly misused his powers to locate the one mortal he'd truly gotten close to after all this time._

_He didn't know what Hermes was thinking, but he was sure the other god was regretting and repeatedly torturing himself about his decision._

_At least Percy wasn't paralyzed this time around._

And now Percy was a god and tied to all of them. He stared at the now immortal boy lying on white sheets, pale like marble and deathly still. The screaming still echoed in his ears, and it was even worse than when he'd dreamed it.

Hermes quietly sat by Percy's bedside, unmoving and having not left his side since he'd been placed in Apollo's infirmary. Apollo glanced at the other god in distaste, narrowing his eyes at Hermes' slumped over form.

"Are you expecting him to suddenly forget what you've done, Hermes?" Apollo chuckled mockingly.

"Now's not the time to be funny, Apollo," Hermes looked back at him reproachfully.

Apollo smiled darkly, "Who said I was being funny?"

The two gods stared at each other, the tension rising. But then Apollo looked away and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"He trusted you," the sun god whispered. "He trusted you, and of all the gods, your betrayal will hurt the most."

Hermes swallowed harshly, "I know. But I'd rather have him alive at our side for eternity than watch him grow old and die."

"Even if that's what he had wanted?"

The messenger god went back to gazing solemnly at Percy.

"He doesn't know what he wants," Hermes whispered unconvincingly.

"If not him, who else would know better of what he wants?" Apollo questioned.

Hermes avoided the question. "I already lost Luke. I refuse to lose him as well."

And Apollo knew that Hermes' resolve had strengthened once more and there could be nothing more for him to say to the other god. So he went back to his work, focusing on making sure Percy was alright and that everything was healing okay. On his way out, he turned to Hermes for one last parting shot.

"Give him my greetings, won't you? I wanted to greet him 'happy birthday,'" Apollo stated coldly.

He was about to leave when he couldn't resist a final word to the frozen god.

"Oops, never mind. He never really got to reach his birthday, did he?" he said nonchalantly. "Not that it matters. Yesterday is his new birthday, I suppose…as a god, I mean."

He left Hermes alone to lament on his words, on the extra hurt their plan had inevitably caused.

But he wasn't to dwell long. Soon after, Percy began to stir and started to wake. The boy started wheezing, doubling out of the bed and starting to curl in to himself a little bit. Hermes darted over to him, patting his back. Percy's coughing subsided and when the newly-made god lifted his head, his eyes widened and he threw himself away from Hermes, plastering himself against the headboard and looking distraught.

"Get away from me!"

Hermes froze, staring at Percy in dismay.

"Percy, I just –"

"Go away! Leave me alone! Just…go," Percy looked away, refusing to look at the other god.

"I'm sorry," Hermes whispered.

But the apology fell on deaf ears, and he dragged his feet away disparagingly.

Percy was alone again, quiet in the hospital-like room with the exception of his deep breathing. He angrily wiped his tears away and wrapped his arms around his curled knees, rocking back and forth to comfort himself.

He hadn't meant to react so much to Hermes. He had been determined to not talk or respond to the gods for however long he could, but it was Hermes and that apparently made all the difference. But he would not back down and he wouldn't let them think he would. They didn't seem to care about what he had to say, so obviously it didn't matter. All the more reason for him to not say anything to them.

"Well, look who's up. Mornin', Sleeping Beauty!" Apollo greeted cheerfully, though it was faked. Not that Percy noticed, of course. "More like afternoon now though."

Percy still stayed quiet, burying his face into his arms and still rocking back and forth.

Apollo's smile faltered.

"I got something to make you feel awesome," Apollo tried again. "S'not a haiku, but…

"Rose are red  
Violets are blue  
Percy is so cool  
That's why the gods took you –"

"I hate you," Percy whispered, not bothering to look at Apollo as he said it. He continued his rocking, not saying anything more, and Apollo deflated. The sun god went back to his work quietly, checking Percy's vitals and then leaving hurriedly, unable to face Percy after everything and unwilling to hear how much Percy hated them –_him_.

Percy scoffed to himself, "God of Humility. Maybe I should've been more selfish."

"But that is not all the others cared for in you," his father's voice said and he whipped his head towards the door, seeing his solemn dad.

"Dad?" his eyes were watering again and Percy started to scramble off the bed to get to his father. Poseidon just hurried over and laid a firm hand on his boy, helping him back into bed. But Percy didn't want to lie down, so Poseidon settled for cradling his son in his arms.

"I'm sorry I failed you, my son," Poseidon murmured. "I tried. But it wasn't enough."

"I miss Mom and Paul," Percy sniffed, unashamedly crying into his father's shirt.

"Paul," Poseidon muttered under his breath, furrowing his eyebrows and slightly scowling. He tightened his arms a little around Percy. Shaking his head, he continued to reassure him. "It'll be alright, Percy. We'll make the best of things."

"Can I go to the palace with you?"

Poseidon sighed, "I'm afraid not. At least not yet. The others won't allow you to leave this room, much less Olympus for awhile. Then they're working on a schedule to split your time with them…"

Percy stiffened, having wanted to avoid thinking about his other title.

"Will I ever be able to visit Mom and Paul down there?" he asked softly.

His father swallowed, averting his eyes.

"I'm not sure, Percy. I will try, but it won't be easy. The others are being obstinate about letting you out of their sights," and Poseidon wanted nothing more than to drown the entire planet while throttling the other gods.

Percy quieted, not wanting to talk anymore. Poseidon let him be, just holding onto him until Percy fell back to sleep. Apollo snuck back into the room, fidgeting under his uncle's glare.

"I'm getting just a bit tired of your obsessive need to check up on him every few seconds," Poseidon snarled.

Apollo flinched. "He needs to be monitored. The change was…unusual. We need to make sure he's alright," he mumbled.

Poseidon only sneered.

"I'm sorry," Apollo closed his eyes, leaning back for support against the doors.

"You already apologized to me when I passed you in the hallway outside earlier," Poseidon snapped. "I don't care. I don't want to hear it."

"I-I tried, I really tried. I knew where he was and I didn't say anything, and I tried to stall as much as I could. I even told Hermes the wrong places to go to. It just wasn't enough," Apollo tried to explain.

"You're damn right it wasn't enough," Poseidon fumed, though he knew he was being unfair. Apollo did more than the others, and Poseidon had also failed just as much as he had. But the fact was –they'd _failed_. And Poseidon hated that fact and was more than angry about it. And he wanted to take it out on someone. "You should've tried harder!"

"I'm sorry," Apollo whispered.

"Just shut up and do your check," Poseidon looked away, glaring instead at a wall.

Apollo did so before he fled the room once more.

Poseidon silently stewed in his anger, wondering when had the others decided on the course of things. "Consort of the Gods" indeed. When had they come up with that? Why would they? It didn't make any sense and the others were acting strangely and secretive. Why in Tartarus would they make Percy that?

And taking Percy while he had been talking with Triton…he hadn't been prepared and he couldn't make it in time for the ceremony. His son had been in so much pain…

But this was not over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"We should finalize a schedule so we're set for the future," Athena took order. She ignored the forlorn and restless atmosphere that seemed to permeate the room and everyone in it, with Hermes and Apollo strangely but noticeably the most miserable.

"I think it would be easier setting a schedule in alphabetical order," Hera suggested. "It would also be best to split the day into light and dark shifts, to fit with some of our duties."

"So Mondays will belong to Aphrodite and Apollo, with Apollo taking over when sun sets," Athena started. "Artemis will have to go before Ares, even though his name comes before hers, because of her moon duties. Then it's myself and Demeter, Dionysus and Hephaestus, Hera and then Hermes. While you're not part of the council, Hestia, you can still have Saturday light, while Hades has the dark shift. Then it's Poseidon and Zeus."

"Why do I go near the end, when I should be before Hephaestus?" Hades' smooth velvety voice cut in, and she glanced to see him deceptively sitting casually in his seat, glaring at her slightly with dark eyes.

She refrained from shivering.

"It would be best if the 'Big Three' were stuck together, to avoid conflict between you three because of the order. Since Poseidon and Zeus' names are at the end, I thought to group you with them," she answered stiffly.

For a moment, all he did was stare at her, making her feel uneasy. Then he waved a hand dismissively and turned to gaze to the side in boredom, going back to his usual ignoring of the others. She didn't let herself falter and went back to the meeting.

"Then I suppose everything is settled," she murmured.

"This is all so very clinical, isn't it," Apollo spat out, unhappily addressing the others finally. "Doling out time shifts as if we were entitled to them. What are you all expecting? Really? I honestly want to know what exactly are all of you expecting out of this."

Athena tossed an annoyed and trivializing glare towards him.

"That has nothing to do with this. And none of us have to explain ourselves."

"It has everything to do with this! We condemned Percy to us because why? Because we can't accept a refusal?" Apollo stood up from his throne, glaring at her.

"Because of the same reason why in the end you're a coward and went along with it all silently because you did want Percy with us," Hades interrupted, his voice smoothly rolling over him, and quickly shutting him up.

But Apollo wasn't going to back down so easily.

"I guess it's a good thing your plan failed," the sun god said coldly, wanting to viciously share his prophetic dreams like it had haunted him. Hermes wasn't enough. They all had to suffer for this.

Hades actually reacted, straightening up and fiercely glaring at the other. His eyes narrowed at Apollo, who merely scoffed back.

"And why would you say that?" Hades hissed. "He probably hates us now because he already knows of what we've done!"

Apollo laughed cheerlessly, "It's not probably, Uncle Hades. He sure does hate us, nearly the first thing out of his mouth when he woke up." Apollo wasn't going to say that he took it personally, that he felt like it was directed towards himself. He didn't know who Percy meant, but he wasn't going to be picky about it now (even though it still hurts to remember it –his heart is clenching horribly at the thought of it). "Besides which, I meant what I said. If your plan went through, Percy would be paralyzed and contemplating suicide about now."

He smiled cruelly, "Now he's just probably wondering what birthday he should celebrate –his human one or his god one! Or wait, he probably doesn't think it'll matter. Both are so close apart that there's practically no difference!"

"That's enough, Apollo," Artemis quietly ordered, voice as unwavering as her stare. Still, he knew he wasn't imagining the regret or uncertainty in her eyes.

"Zeus –Father, why aren't you saying anything?" Athena demanded, trying not to show how upset she was.

Zeus silently straightened up, looking around with grave eyes. He opened his mouth a couple of times before shutting it close and shaking his head.

"What is there to say, Athena?" he said soberly. "There's absolutely nothing to be said."

And he stopped saying anything else, choosing to tiredly gaze at the fire.

"Everyone, it's too late to be feeling sorry and have regrets," Athena lectured. "It has already been done, and things have come to pass. We can't turn back time and change things. We have to move forward and keep going," she finished in frustration.

The others froze in various, unhappy tenseness. That last line was too like the words the goddess had said before in the ceremony, that had helped pushed them all forward.

"But it also doesn't change that Percy will not serve us willingly anymore," Hestia's voice echoed hauntingly in the room. "It will not change the resentment in his heart."

Athena's eyes fluttered miserably, and she sat down slowly onto her throne, putting her head on one hand and covering her face in exhaustion and guilt.

"I'm leaving," Apollo said hollowly. "I have to…check on my patient."

He left and didn't look back.

When he reached Percy's temporary private room again, it was devoid of anyone else other than the former demigod. He was sitting quietly against the headboard, staring unseeingly in front of him.

"You may hate me," Apollo said, gathering up his tools. "But that doesn't mean I will give up. None of us will."

Percy stiffened up, but still hadn't looked at him.

"What we've done is wrong, Percy. We understand that. But we are gods. We don't have many regrets and when we do, we do not linger on them long. We will use the eternity we have, for you _have_ an eternity with us, to seek you."

Apollo knew full well the consequences of their actions, and was determined to remind the other gods as well. But that didn't mean he wanted to suffer Percy's resentment.

"We…" he trailed off weakly. "This didn't come up on our own. The wheel of the Fates has been turning," he ended cryptically.

"You could've said no," Percy muttered.

Apollo hunched over, admitting aloud to the same thing Hades accused him of.

"But we didn't. Because some part of us, one that grew larger and louder, really wanted to say yes."

Percy went back to being silent and Apollo finished up his most recent checkup. Then the sun god made a guitar appear and sat on a chair next to Percy.

"What are you doing?" Percy reluctantly asked, glaring half-heartedly.

"Singing to you. I want to keep you company," Apollo said simply.

"I don't want to hear you," Percy said bluntly.

"I know," Apollo said gently, smiling weakly. "But I will anyway."

The humble god turned cold eyes on him, but he just started strumming his guitar and started to sing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

"If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"

Apollo ended softly, gazing at the now sleeping boy. He pushed his guitar behind him and leaned closer, brushing strands of Percy's hair back, even though it just fell back into place. He kissed Percy's forehead lightly, moving back to continue gazing upon him.

"_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ is a nice song," he murmured. "It's a hopeful song. People think of hopes after seeing rainbows; rainbows are just symbols of hope and beginnings and of something better. I want _you_ to be hopeful, Percy. You'll see. Things will better. Things will be alright."

"No it won't," Percy mumbled, waking slightly.

Apollo gave a cracked smile.

"I'll damn sure make it."

Started 8/12/10 –Completed 10/11/10

A/n: I think _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ is part of my headcannon now, with Percy. Just like strawberries being one of his favorite foods. Anyways, not a very happy chapter, now was that? Sorry, but this isn't a really happy fic at times. Like _Stairway to Heaven_, this will probably heavily draining and an even bigger part of why I ask not to expect fast updates for it, other than it not being a priority fic.

I suppose Apollo is out of character, but considering what just happened and the situation going on I think it's an appropriate portrayal for now, until things are better. I will try to be as accurate as I can, especially regarding the goddesses (because of their vows) and try to work them into this realistically. Thank you all for all reviews and please continue to do so!


	3. Palace of the Crystal Bridge

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Polympians.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
Pairings: Olympians/Percy

A/n: Sooo, I have to go to the eye doctor soon, so I didn't reply to everyone. Sorry! Also, I didn't check if the format is completely the same as my document here, so italics and whatnot might be missing...

**Conquest of Paradise  
**_Chapter Three: Palace of the Crystal Bridge_

"How're the plans?"

"Going well, Mother," Annabeth beamed at the goddess of wisdom.

Athena gave her a tight smile.

"I believe I have a suggestion. The palace you're currently constructing with speed is very pleasing, and we're pleased with the progress as well. And we're happy that you're integrating our specifications into your plans as you're still building…however, I think it should be on a floating island a little ways away from where you have it planned to be built. As in, separate the area from the mainland. We'll take care of the floatation. And only one bridge to connect it to the mainland, I think. A crystal bridge."

Annabeth's eyes lit up at the suggestions, "Of course, Mother. I can't wait to add those in. I'll do those soon."

Athena nodded absentmindedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the god I'm designing the palace for? It's a lot more extravagant than all of the homes here on Olympus."

Athena froze, averting her eyes from her daughter.

"He is a new acquisition. He became a god just a few days ago."

The blonde demigod became even more curious. "Oh? Is it someone I know or something?"

The goddess swallowed harshly before forcing herself to look at her daughter. This was her child and a close friend of _his_…and maybe even more than that. Annabeth had the right to know.

"Annabeth, we've turned Perseus into a god," she said gently.

Her daughter stared at her, eyes wide, but her lips were trembling and confusion and hurt started to appear on her face. Athena uncharacteristically started to blurt everything, sparing no detail, because the truth was that though she refused to admit it to the others, she didn't feel what they had done was right and she felt guilty and ashamed about their deed. But she was too stubborn to relent to the others and admit the truth, so this was her only chance, with a daughter that was very much involved in this.

Annabeth licked her lips in thought, "May I see him?"

Athena inwardly flinched. She wanted to grant her daughter at least this, and yet her first reaction had been to yell 'no'. She'd controlled that impulse before she could act out, but still that the thought of it…

"Very well. I'll make sure he'll be fine by whenever you're ready to see him, and see to it that the others don't protest it."

But Annabeth didn't see him immediately. In fact, it took her a week before she relented to the part of her that was reluctantly wanting to see him. And also, in that time, she not only finished the palace –_his_ palace –for the most part, but she had also come to a decision.

And she was going to stick to that decision.

Her steps echoed through the corridor and it seemed to hail her solemn entrance.

It was and it wasn't what Percy wanted to see.

Annabeth was there, and that was enough to bring a huge smile on his face. But she wasn't smiling back and she had too serious a look on her face and too sad eyes that looked at him. It unnerved him and made him unsure about her presence then.

"Annabeth! You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Percy wanted to jump out of that bed and rush to her, throw his arms around her in strong friendship or the something more that they'd both been hinting they'd wanted.

But it was Annabeth's sad smile that stopped him.

"Annabeth…?"

He could see her struggle visibly with what she was about to say, lips trembling and eyes starting to slightly shine with tears.

"Percy, you belong to the gods now. I'm sorry…but _I'm not like you_. I can't defy the gods." And then she turned on her heel and started to run away.

"But…but I love you, Annabeth!" he cried out wildly, impulsively throwing himself off the bed to go after her, only to fall uselessly to the ground.

She just ignored his words and tried to block him out.

Percy couldn't help the sob that escaped him then. His jaw clenched several times as he closed his eyes in frustration and anger. Determinedly, he pushed himself up and shakily sat up on the floor. He felt…lost.

And alone.

Anger bubbled up inside of him, almost wrathful and violent. But then a kind of cold apathy entered him and he started to feel numb and empty. He saw a spider crawling near him, scuttling along quickly and without heed.

_He didn't know Olympus had spiders._

His hand shot out and his palm smack straight on top of the spider, crushing it instantly. He turned his palm over and stared at the gross remains in detachment. Wobbly getting to his feet, he waited a moment to steady himself, staring all the while at his hand. Then he walked to a sink and washed it off, sterilizing his hands almost robotically.

_Kill the spiders to save the butterflies._ He didn't know where that quote came from, but it resonated in his head strongly.

He found his clothes, rumpled but cleaned, folded nearby. He got out of the hospital gown and mechanically dressed himself in his clothes. They looked and smelled clean, but on him they had seemed to be used and ragged.

He walked out without a backward glance.

It was surprisingly easy to maneuver through the hallways to the outside, even when trying not to be seen. He walked out, into shining sun and smiling minor gods and goddesses, and lively crowds and living things.

Percy fought the urge to yell and scream at them all.

With a scowl, he trudged through Olympus and found himself at the fields.

"Yo, I haven't seen you around," a feminine voice greeted raucously.

He turned around warily, seeing a woman with flaming red hair and mischievous green eyes that reminded him of Hermes' only more malicious. Next to her was a dark colored man that was tall and wore a long leather duster and circular sunglasses perched on his nose, and reminded him a lot of the Morpheus from the Matrix. Next to them was a smaller girl holding a small white teddy bear, almost a child if it weren't for the old look in her dark voids for eyes. Her hair was short, cut to her chin, and as dark as her eyes, but it was her blank face that made him want to shiver. The doll-like child looked harmless, but something told him otherwise.

"I'm Eris," the first woman started, with a vicious grin. "Goddess of Strife, Conflict, and Discord. And Ares' sister."

If Percy had been in a normal situation and hadn't had his whole life taken from him, he would have paled and winced. As it was, he merely blinked indifferently.

"I wanted to be Goddess of Chaos and all, but I think _someone_ wouldn't be happy I tried to take their title," she pouted in disappointment. "Anyways, this dark guy isn't really dark, but he's got a thing right now for looking like that guy from the Matrix because they share the same name. Meet Morpheus, God of Dreams."

Morpheus simply held up a hand in greeting.

"And this little munchkin right here is Nemesis, Goddess of Righteous Indignation and Retribution. That's just a nice way of saying she's the Goddess of Revenge," Eris shrugged uncaringly.

Nemesis didn't even greet him, still choosing to stare unblinkingly at him from where she was.

"So who are you? Wait….Hey! You're that Perseus kid! Consort of the Gods and all that crap!" she started cackling in her amusement, making him glare at her.

"God of Humility too, if you'd please," Percy gritted out, unhappily adding that, if only to draw attention from his other _title_.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she waved it off dismissively. "How's life treatin' ya?"

"Great," Percy answered sarcastically. "Does _everyone_ know about me?"

Eris snickered, her silent companions still not speaking a word or making a sound.

"The Olympus gossip network is the best. You're news all over Olympus and that camp for half-bloods too."

It was then that he really did pale.

"Even…even everyone at Camp Half-Blood?" he asked weakly.

She nodded several times, not noticing his unhappiness at the news.

"Yeah, spread like wild-fire down there. _Everyone _knows about your godhood."

He felt like he was suffocating. Humiliation taunted him in his mind. He felt icy cold. There was so much going on with him that his knees buckled and he fell to the ground as he struggled to keep control of himself not just physically but mentally. His emotions were too chaotic for him to even attempt to restrain them.

"Hey, hey! You alright, kid?" Eris bent down and started to poke at his forehead.

He wanted to bat her hand away and just curl into a ball on his side, ignoring everyone and everything. Then, she'd stopped and he became curious enough to look up and wonder why. She was staring at him in contemplation, before she pursed her lips.

"We're the Bad Luck Gang," Eris announced suddenly. "We're just made up of misfits and outcasts. I'm not really popular because of the realms I preside over, and neither is Nemesis. We kind of have the bad end of things, concerning our titles and people avoid us for that. Morpheus wasn't popular because he gave dreams to people, many who hated what they saw of them. Now including the fact that he'd sided with the Titans in the recent war, and he doesn't got a whole lotta people to hang out with. And the main thing that brings us together? We all don't care for the Olympians.

"Wanna join our group?" and then she held out her hand and Percy was slowly feeling less lost for some reason.

He licked his lips and tentatively reached out to take it.

He spent awhile with the Bad Luck Gang, silently watching as they all interacted and only joining in when they'd forced him to. He liked the time with them…but he was still miserable and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and never wake up.

"Kid, kid! There's somethin' I wanna show ya!" Eris yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

The other two followed silently and he resigned himself to going along with them. But then they reached a huge palace, isolated away from the main part of Olympus, the gigantic fortress of marble and whatever gleaming material used to make it was floating by itself and connected to the main landmass only by a crystal bridge that shined and glinted luminously. Eris led the way across the bridge, their footsteps silent as they crossed and only made it halfway.

"So, this is where ya gonna live," Eris announced, but there was a hint of wickedness in her eyes that Percy missed because he was too busy staring in horror at the palace. "Nice and shiny, eh? Too big for a lone person like you to stay all by yourself."

But her words fell on deaf ears, because as soon as she'd told him this was his new home, her words slowly drifted away and never registered in his mind. That is until her last sentence and he lost his breath on the realization that he was going to be all alone in that place, a silent ghost in a pretty prison with no one else there.

He began to choke on his breath at that, falling to his knees once more and not noticing the others silently disappearing. He slowly started to sob, becoming louder the more he stared at what was a monstrosity in his eyes.

He screamed and clutched at his hair painfully, closing his eyes from everything, and shaking and rocking uncontrollably.

_Death_

_The screams…_

_Destruction_

_The pain…_

_Rebirth_

_Bindings…_

_Is this their idea of Eden for him? What he saw as hell inside of heaven?_

_**Kill the spiders to save the butterflies…but in the end, doesn't that make you a spider?**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Hermes found him, Percy was disheveled and out of it, blankly staring in front of him and looking like he hadn't moved from his spot since he'd gotten there. He was frozen as a statue, eyes glazed and face showing how disturbed and lost he was.

"Percy," the god murmured.

That scream had echoed throughout all of Olympus and it wasn't hard to know who it was. It was only now that someone had gotten the courage and the resolve to find him.

"Talk to me, kid," Hermes hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers lightly against Percy's shoulders.

Even that earned a flinch.

Hermes sighed and ignored the second flinch as he walked closer and sat down next to the seemingly comatose boy. Even as he pulled Percy into an embrace, he could feel him start to violently shake in his hold.

"Percy, please. We just wanted to make you happy and give you the best," but Percy seemed to stop shaking at that, instead scarily tensed and unmoving. "Percy?"

The new god struck out suddenly, catching Hermes off guard and making the messenger god fall back onto the crystal bridge on his back. In that moment, Percy straddled his waist and started angrily pounding away at him, although Hermes did nothing to stop him. In fact, he stayed there and took the beating without a word or cry from his lips.

_This…this is all just a golden prison!_

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair._

_A __**gilded cage**__ for your __**pet nightingale**__!_

_A boy locked in a tower…_

As Hermes watched, in horror he realized there was starting to be a sort of madness to Percy's eyes. But the humble god struck out one more time, with a force that jerked Hermes' face to the side. And then Percy stopped and he saw that the boy was just exhaustedly leaning over him.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair so I may climb up the golden stairway to heaven," he muttered dully, not seemingly all there.

Percy started to get up, staggering almost, before dazedly making his way to his castle. The solemn god was left behind to watch his leave, a growing sense of unease entering him at Percy's behavior at the end.

Afterwards, Hermes tiredly went home. He cleaned up his cuts and ran the soothing cloth over the bruises, but he didn't let himself heal. And when he went back out, there were noticeable stares and whispers.

This was his punishment.

He'd betrayed Percy's trust, even after everything the two of them had been through together and everything they'd lost together…He had misuse his powers in this betrayal, helped in such a wicked plan. He had done such a wrong against someone who was so precious to him, especially after Luke's death…

He deserved that beating and those cuts and bruises, and he didn't want to heal himself. How could he heal the evidence of Percy's pain, when he claimed to care for the boy so much and yet participated in this farce of a conspiracy? He couldn't, because he rightfully earned these injuries and he would let them heal naturally and let everyone see proof of his shame and misdeed. He couldn't let himself heal himself, not if he was truly sorry and wanted to repent and knew he had done wrong.

This was his atonement.

'_Or the start of it,'_ Hermes thought miserably as he entered the meeting, the others starting to stare at his face as well. He ignored them all and refused to hide or bow his head.

Especially not to them.

"You looked like you got ran over with a truck," Ares snickered.

"No more than if you'd actually ran over Percy with your motorcycle," Hermes snapped back scathingly.

That shut Ares up and forced the war god to avert his eyes and hunch over oddly in shame. It made everyone else tense and restless.

"Percy did it, for your information," Hermes said shortly, causing the already awkward room to become unnaturally still and edgy.

The meeting went off stiltedly, and everyone was glad when they could leave hurriedly and escape the unhappy atmosphere behind. Hermes dragged his feet back to his home, but on the way he was irritated to find Apollo catching up to him.

"You look like shit," the sun god said bluntly.

"Thank you," Hermes sneered.

Apollo shrugged and grinned happily, "Seriously, Percy did some real damage. Why aren't you healing yourself? Don't ask me for some help though; you'll have to depend on your regular healing powers to kick in."

Hermes scoffed, "I don't need or want your help. I'm not healing myself because I deserved it. I deserve this…"

The god trailed off and moodily transformed into his jogger's suit, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not that I disagree or anything, but you should make sure not to let Percy see you. Even if he is pissed at you, he still has a soft spot for you and he'll feel guilty about your face," Apollo ended in a bitter voice.

Hermes closed his eyes in pain.

"You're right. Not that I would be worthy of it," he muttered. "He shouldn't bother. I'm not worth bothering."

"Now you're just slipping into self-pity mode and making it about you. Careful about that," Apollo snarked, grin moving to be slightly vicious.

Hermes ignored him, continuing his unhappy walk. Of all the gods, he knew Apollo aimed most of his vitriol at him, that Hermes was especially punished by cruel words and jabs. And he knew why that was too. Because of all the gods, Hermes was supposed to be the closest to Percy. After Poseidon, maybe even then, Hermes was Percy's favorite and dearest god. And that made his part in all this even more unforgivable than the others.

He slammed the door in Apollo's face, before going to his bed and throwing himself on it, barely refraining from the urge to suffocate himself on his pillow. Instead, he settled for smothering his face for awhile, trying to stop the pounding in his head and the voices he kept hearing accusing him of being a bastard and a scoundrel (voices sounding very much like Apollo and Percy –Apollo's made him want to find the god and beat him up, but Percy's made him want to hang himself).

He lay on his bed, drifting in and out of consciousness and suffering from thoughts in his head that wouldn't go away. They've plagued him since this whole thing had happened and he knew they wouldn't leave for a long time.

'_Luke's gone.'_

'_Percy, please. I'm sorry.'_

'_Luke's gone.'_

'_Percy hates me. He'll never forgive me.'_

'_What if I lose Percy like I lost Luke?'_

'_Percy, I need you. Please don't hate me.'_

'_Luke's gone.'_

'_I can't lose you too, Percy…'_

An hour of restless floundering, and he decided to go find Percy. Percy had left him and he wasn't sure if that was such a good exit for the new god, with the way he staggered away like that. Hermes had been so busy being shocked and then depressed about the whole thing, that he just thought to leave Percy to cool down and give him some space. But he was still worried, so he forced himself out of his misery, forced himself to get out of that miserable house, and forced himself to trudge over to Percy's new home.

He silently crossed the bridge, looking forlornly up at the new palace ahead. He started humming a tune to take his mind off of the confrontation, ironically realizing which song it was.

"Eg veit i himmerik ei borg,  
ho skin som soli klåre  
der er kje synder eller sorg,  
der er kje gråd og tåre.

"Eg er ein fattig ferdamann,  
må mine vegar fara  
herfrå og til mitt fedreland,  
Gud, meg på vegen vara!"

He snickered to himself, the first time in a long time, before he became solemn once more, the song gravely reminding him about the boy in the palace. Inside was quiet and lonely, his footsteps echoing as he walked the halls and searched out Percy. He closed his eyes, hesitating as he remembered the last time he had used his powers, before going ahead and finding Percy at the tallest tower in the northwest direction. He inwardly sneered at the obvious influence Athena had on the building.

He found Percy perched at the windowsill of the smaller window in the tower room, gazing out of the opened window with tired but empty eyes. He paused, unsure, before going to Percy and sitting on the floor at his feet.

"I'm surprised you found your room already. How did you know it was in this tower?" Hermes asked, trying to get a footing to their conversation.

"Found the tallest tower, easiest to be locked up in. It's always in the fairytales, you know," Percy muttered, half out of it.

"You know why your room is the tallest tower? And why it's northwest? You're here because you're above all of us, you're higher than all of us," Hermes said soothingly, hand brushing carefully at Percy's hands that were limply lying on the new god's lap. With no reaction, but glad it wasn't negative at least, he took them and held them as he leaned against Percy's legs. "North is always guiding, just like you're here to guide us. You're the representation of the west, of our freedom and Western civilization, the very belief and principle that drives us gods and keeps us alive and with purpose."

"Rapunzel, let down your golden hair," Percy sing-songed, eyes fluttering sleepily as he smiled dazedly.

Hermes sighed, squeezing Percy's hands.

"You don't have long hair for me to climb, so I'll just have to walk your crystal bridge every day, okay? And I'll promise to come every day," Hermes murmured.

Percy just hmmed.

Hermes smiled sadly and started to sing that song again. "Eg veit i himmerik ei borg…"

'_I know of a castle in heaven…'_

_

* * *

_

Hermes did visit every day. And Percy was at his spot every day as well. It looked like he hadn't even moved from the windowsill seat. Hermes wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

It didn't help that that windowsill oversaw the area in which most of them had to come through to go to the area that was still not finished being constructed. Hermes knew for a fact that Percy would have had to see Annabeth going through there every day, as the Daughter of Athena was finishing up overseeing Percy's palace. He had no words for the girl, and he doubted the others would say differently. They knew what had happened and were displeased and angry about it, especially with how much it had ended up hurting and damaging Percy further. Even Athena was disappointed in her daughter.

But Hermes bet it still hurt more for Percy to see her, even with how out of it as he was.

"That song…the one you sing to me all the time. What is it?" It was one of Percy's more lucid moments.

Hermes clicked his tongue, "It's a Norwegian folk song called _Eg veit i himmerik ei borg_. There's a lot of translations for that, but I see it as _I know of a castle in heaven_."

Percy stiffened and he knew the other understood.

"What does the song mean in English?" Percy mumbled.

"I know of a castle in heaven  
shining as bright as the sun;  
there are neither sin nor sorrow  
and never a tear is shed.

"I am a weary traveler;  
may my path lead me  
from here to the land of my father;  
God, protect me on my way," Hermes translated, singing softly.

Percy was quiet, not saying a word. Hermes understood and said nothing as well.

"Apollo visits me too. Not as often as you do, but he doesn't know you visit anyway," Percy said suddenly, and Hermes waited for more. Percy was actually talking and he wanted him to keep talking. Especially since Percy seemed like he was actually there and not in his own world like usually. "He sings _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ a lot. My mother used to sing that to me when I was little. I miss my mom," Percy grew quiet and Hermes winced.

"I don't want hopes and dreams and beginnings. All of you are lying. Things will _never_ be better," Percy said grimly. Hermes frowned, but Percy continued before he could start to plead their case. "At least your song is more realistic and truthful. It's much more convincing and believable than rainbows and butterflies…_Fitting_, actually…" Percy gave a knowing look that was tinged darkly.

Hermes tensed.

"It's so right," Percy murmured. "And I definitely will never shed a tear here…" but already, Percy's declaration had become false. Tears were pouring down his face in rivulets and Hermes cringed at the sight. "I…I never…will…"

Hermes gathered him into his arms, hoping to calm him and give whatever comfort his presence could still offer after everything.

"I hate you," Percy outright sobbed. "Out of all of them, you were supposed to be on my side!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," the messenger god kept repeating, closing his eyes in shame.

But Percy just kept muttering how much he hated him and Hermes forced himself to stay there and listen to it, even when he just wanted to run away. Soon, Percy quieted with some sniffling every now and then.

"Even if I hate you though…I need you," Percy muttered as he clutched onto the other god's front. "I hate you, but I don't want to be alone…it's so lonely here," Percy's sniffles grew louder for a second there and Hermes' grip tightened. "You're the only one I'm close to here…please don't leave me all alone!"

Percy's crying grew anew, but Hermes continued to try to soothe him as much as he could.

Poseidon's realm was in the waters and therefore where the sea god had to stay for most of the time. Percy's mother and stepfather was far out of reach, as were all of other Percy's friends, and that's not even counting how they were hesitant or outright unwilling to stand up to the gods for him, like Annabeth.

In a way, Percy was completely right.

And Hermes was almost completely grateful for it. Percy would cling, look to, hide behind him because there was no one else there that Percy was close to or really even knew as much as Hermes. But Percy would still hate him, and probably more than all the other gods because Hermes was the god that had mattered the most.

'_I'm sorry, but you don't understand. Luke's gone and if you're gone, where am I going? What am I going to do? Please, please, please. The Fates swore it, they swore. Please don't be angry. Luke's gone and I need you. Luke's gone and I don't know what will happen to me if I lose you too. I wouldn't be able to take it. Luke's gone and I'm afraid to lose you too. I swear I'll never leave you, but promise me you won't leave me either. You're all I have left, all I care about. The Fates swore you would eventually be happy, please let that be soon because I can't take you hating me and being so miserable here and __being miserable with me. I can't let you go, I __**won't**__ let you go. Please understand I just want to make you happy, you're all that matters to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I don't know what to do without you, please stay with me. Let me make you happy. All I wanted was to keep you by my side. I didn't want to lose you like Luke. Luke'sgoneLuke'sgoneLuke'sgone…'_

On and on, useless platitudes went. He didn't even realized that he didn't just start begging in his mind, but started sobbing them outwards, and soon enough the roles were reversed and he was the one crying and Percy sat stiffly in his arms as the messenger god clutched onto him desperately and spoke words that were only meant to be uttered in his head and not for Percy to listen to.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hermes repeated.

'_Luke's gone, please don't go too.'_

Started 11/10/10 –Completed 11/13/10

A/n: Yeesh, long chapter. Anyways, please know me by now. I don't support Percabeth. At all (that's reluctantly exempting the books though). I will write subtones of it, etc. for fics simply because it's cannon and if I'm writing through cannon then I will put up with it in respects of making it realistic and et al, instead of being lazy and writing out Annabeth or something. Unless, it fits for a fic. Anyways, point being –THIS IS NOT A PERCABETH FIC. I don't know where I put that out or if anyone knows my PJO quirks by now, but I won't willingly write Annabeth with Percy unless unrequited. So don't suggest I give Percy a bride or whatnot (especially Annabeth) for a happy ending. For one, this is not a happy fic, like I said, and if anything it's more like a redemption fic. I know the tone this is supposed to be, it's just hard to explain. Not getting angry or whatever at the person who suggested that, but I'm a bit frustrated with the Percabeth and I hate getting pairings shoved down my throat. I write what I write, and let's leave at that, please?

On a lighter note, Eris is Lake Bell (specifically the role she plays in the movie _Under Still Waters_). I'm not sure about Nemesis, but I'll find something for her. Morpheus is Morpheus of course, but his real look is like Legato from the anime/manga _Trigun_ (English voice too), just with the same clothing as Matrix!Morpheus.

One last thing, I defend my portrayal of the gods, especially with Apollo. I'm completely for writing and more fond of Greek Myth!gods rather than PJO!gods, but while I will focus more on writing GM!gods, I am also trying to balance that with Riordan's version of them as well. Also, I am big on realism, so I will write them in a way that I see is realistic given the situations, emotions evolved, etc., combined with the balance of the two versions of the gods I have to combine already. That's GM!gods plus PJO!gods plus realism equals crazy fic. So sorry for the long author's note, but I had to get that all out. Thanks everyone for putting up with me and for the support. I really do love you all!

P.S. I totally listened to Sarah Brightman's _Eden_ for this chapter, and which will probably be part of this fic's soundtrack. Plus, this video: http:/ www. metacafe .com/watch /4569509 /otaku_productions_trigun_eden_remastered/

Equals huge inspiration for this chapter too. And it rocks. Go watch it.


	4. Hermit of the Sea Rock

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Polympians.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
**Pairings: Olympians/Percy –Bold so I don't have to repeat myself to people.**

**Conquest of Paradise**  
_Chapter Four: Hermit of the Sea Rock_

_The noise level was a mess of shouts and arguments going back and forth._

"_Why are we making such a big deal out of this?" Athena said in irritation. "Poseidon's spawn doesn't want to be a god, then fine!"_

"_But we seldom grant godhood. That we do now, and yet it isn't accepted is not normal," Hestia pointed out what was the biggest part of the problem._

"_It is also that many of us are actually quite attached to Perseus," Artemis quietly spoke, glancing meaningfully around the room._

_Athena rolled her eyes. "Yes, quite a handful. I don't understand the draw. What is with you all?"_

_Artemis smirked, teasingly replying, "Really? Are your words truth or shall I consult my brother on the matter?"_

"_What is that to mean?" Athena frowned in confusion, feeling uneasy._

"_D-e-enial," Apollo sung mockingly, high-fiving Hermes._

"_Quiet down!" Zeus' voice boomed around the room and everyone's voice quieted._

_The King of Gods sat up straighter on his throne, looking around them._

"_We are here to discuss what we shall do about this refusal. We will still grant his requests in the aftermath of the war, but the issue of godhood is what is at hand."_

"_And yet what **shall **we do? This event has been unprecedented. What decision can be made? Should something be done at all? Why not just let it be and accept his answer?" Hera finally interjected herself into the conversation, speaking softly and yet her voice rung out through the room._

"_Because his answer is unacceptable! Godhood should not be made lightly of!" Athena countered irritably._

"_But Athena, I thought you were saying we should just let 'Poseidon's spawn' be and not make such a 'big deal' out of this? Changed your mind?" Hermes taunted slyly._

_Athena shot him a look._

_But before any more arguing could be done on the matter, three unlikely figures interrupted the meeting, walking into the room and causing silence to befall onto the group._

"_The Apportioners," Athena muttered, warily watching the Fates stand eerily amongst them. The others were just as wary._

"_The Moirae," Zeus stood up and greeted them, looking at them and feeling a shiver run down his spine. He was King of the Gods, but even he was subject to these women. That they would come there…_

_Something especially important must be happening soon, or they really had something significant to say. The Fates do not just appear for anyone and they do not voluntarily give information._

_Their white, blank eyes turned as one to stare at Zeus and he almost shuddered. Despite their first appearance to Percy and other various appearances, the Fates' usual appearance was youthful even with their long, gray hair. However, their eyes and the constant cold expression on their faces ruined their look of youth._

"_We speak of a matter mentioned long ago," Klothos, the Spinner of the Threads of Life, spoke first._

"_One that you've long forgotten, though you've always wished for it and longed for it ever since it had been brought up," Lachesis, the Measurer, spoke next._

"_The time has now come," Atropos, the Cutter, spoke last._

_Everyone froze, distant memories of a time when the Fates had come to them last, speaking of one who would grant them everlasting happiness and companionship, and no matter what would stand by them._

"_Have we met she…or he?" Hephaestus asked hesitantly for the rest of them._

"_Is there not one who all of you already feel a pull to?" Lachesis tilted her head, gazing with blank eyes at the group who felt growing hope._

"_For once, the Olympians have a soul mate," Atropos quietly spoke. "You know who he is, why we speak now when Poseidon is not here. You know what you must do. He will be unhappy at first and his fury will rage against you all like the wild storms of his father. But weather it…and he will grant you the greatest happiness in the universe for all eternity."_

"_And we promise that he, in return, will eventually come to return that love and be happy," Klothos ended, sounding almost strangely kind._

_And then, as one, the Fates walked back out without another word, their white robes making no sound as they left the stunned gods behind._

_Everyone quietly broke out into chatter with their neighbors, discussing this new development and some of them were unable to completely hide the happiness in their tone. There were three, however, that looked uneasy and kept to themselves, mouths silent._

_Athena, having never been comfortable around the three powerful sisters and even had a slight fear of them, couldn't help but feel uneasy about the sisters' unexpected appearance into their meeting._

_Zeus had a foreboding feeling about the whole thing, and was wary about one of his brothers being left out…even as the small spark of happiness in him burst into being with the news and the fact that Percy could soon return their feelings._

_But one of them was the most wary and felt that something was entirely wrong, especially as the women gave too much information, which they usually never do, and made this all the more suspicious. _

_Hera knew the Fates expressed nothing. They were nearly apathetic to everything and sided with no one, or favored no one. They were unbiased and sometimes even cruelly so. They all knew that the Fates were cold, unfeeling, and remorseless –they rarely felt anything, and if they did it would be muted humor and entertainment at one's misfortune and drama, anything that could bring the Fates amusement._

_And Hera had a feeling this time would be no different and they were all going to star and be subject of some kind of epic soap opera for the sisters' disdainful and mocking pleasure…_

Hermes and Apollo were his only visitors. In his empty palace, he had no one but himself and two gods who flitted in and out, though they too could not provide a warmth to the cold that seemed to surround him all the time now. It was especially so, when the two of them couldn't stay all the time and he had most of his time occupied with the growing cold and the silent and lonely prison that was his home.

Apollo of Night when the Sun God had his duties to do in the day.

Hermes of Morn before his time was spent doing his duties and delivering to the others.

They missed each other that way, and Percy had the time in between to himself. Sometimes that was a good thing, sometimes it was not. More time to think, but less time feeling smothered. Silent, but no sugared words or mournful apologies. Lonely, but no gods to play savior to him then.

He hadn't seen Eris and her group of misfits since she'd brought him here. But he'd figured out from some things either god had said that no one was allowed to visit him in his palace. Not even Hermes or Apollo themselves, or any of the gods and goddesses, but the two were willing to break the rules and try to watch over him and keep him company. He tried to feel grateful, especially as he would hate total isolation, but he couldn't muster up much emotion nowadays.

Annabeth had finished overseeing the palace and the entire project was finished. She had long left, and without a word to him.

His heart vaguely ached, but he was becoming so numb that he brushed it off and continued to stare off indifferently at the skies.

He'd been all cried out after that time with Hermes. But he'd deserved that cry.

They had _murdered_ him. And they were going to brush it off as if it was nothing just for reasons they kept to themselves. In fact, they were going to lie to him and play innocent, wash their hands of any sin and look him in the face while keeping quiet about what they'd done to him.

And these had been people he'd _trusted and had betrayed his trust_. Maybe he didn't get along with some of them, but he'd come to grow fond of all of them. That that trust had been so meaningless, that they could look the other way enough to practically torture and then end his life…

And that was not even adding to the fact that this was forever. There was no going back on this. He was stuck with them, he was stuck here, and he was unhappily and unwillingly as a god for the rest of eternity.

He was chained to that isolated palace, with no one to truly keep him company and unable to leave there himself. He could not see anyone and they could not see him.

It was enough to make him almost feel like crying again.

He continued on his meaningless and now habitual walk through the hallways of his palace, ending up back in his room sometime later. There was a nondescript box waiting for him on his bed and he sighed as he went over to it.

_Sorry I couldn't stop by a bit and spend some time with you. I'm glad for this morning at least. Enjoy your package. I won't mention it to the others._

_Hermes_

Frowning to himself, Percy hesitantly opened the package and blankly looked at the strange handheld mirror that was revealed. Though the mirror itself was strange –the mirror was like liquid and he had the strangest thought that maybe it was a mini-wormhole, like the ones that appeared in the Stargate series Paul liked watching so much.

A pang went through his heart again and he had to ignore it to focus back on the strange mirror.

But then it shimmered and wiggled, and suddenly there was a face in the liquid mirror.

"Hello? Hello? Percy? Is that you?"

Percy, for the first time since everything that had happened, felt himself burst with energy and a grin actually split across his face.

"Triton? What –"

"So, yeah," Triton interrupted, sounding uncomfortable. "This is a communication mirror that I kind of invented. Um…I didn't think they'd actually let you have it, so I'm surprised that you got it and actually using it right now. We can…we can talk this way. But you can't let anyone know or else they might take it away and we won't be able to speak to each other anymore, alright?"

"Okay," Percy agreed easily. "Though the box helped make it look harmless."

"What box?" Triton asked in confusion. "I sent it as is, because no one should know what it was anyways…"

…_Hermes?_

Percy gave a strained smile. "It's nothing. Anyways, I can't believe you would do this. Why would you…"

Triton returned the strained smile. "Well, I hear you're on some kind of house arrest and it's probably lonely as Tartarus there. And boring. So I thought I might grace you with my presence, even through something like this," he ended jokingly arrogant.

Percy was quiet. "But why?" he persisted.

Triton looked away for a second before focusing back on him seriously.

"You're my brother. I can't _not_ support you," the minor sea god spoke, sounding almost mournful.

"But I thought you disliked me," Percy murmured, voice starting to sound deadened (like it usually was these days). "You don't care for _any_ of Dad's other kids."

He could visibly see Triton look conflicted.

"I hated you," Triton agreed, admitting it. "But you're an alright kid and I liked spending the time I did with you. Your _mother_ is brilliant and I wish she were my own. You weren't as annoying or irritating as I thought you'd be. Your stepdad was _cool_. And it was your birthday and I gave you the worse birthday present –I was the messenger that gave the bad news, and I was the one that failed to keep you safe when it was supposed to be my responsibility. I should have kept you safe. I shouldn't have left you."

At least there was one god that felt guilty in all this…

He ignored the flashes of memory of Hermes and Apollo that went through his mind, clinging to his bitterness and resentment.

"I doubt it would have stopped them," Percy's jaw clenched and unclenched. "I don't blame you. And they were determined. I don't think I could have hid out in the sea palace forever anyways; I doubt they would have ever given up either."

Triton took a deep breath. "Gods are selfish…and everyone knows that the Olympians are more so than the rest of us. I…I was firmly against and disgusted with their plan, and my feelings have not changed towards your current situation."

"I don't really want to talk about…_them_. Or this," Percy spread his arms wide, symbolizing his circumstances. "Tell me…tell me what's going on there instead? How's Dad? And Tyson? What have you been up to?"

And to talk to someone other than Hermes or Apollo, and to be able to have such a normal conversation without any of the tension he was used to having nowadays, it was just such a relief and such welcomed change.

* * *

Athena was a hard goddess and had always been ruled by her logic. She didn't dawdle or put much stock into love, as her fellow goddess Aphrodite was always wont to do. Even when she herself was a woman in love, she had always set her logic into these relationships and had been content and soothed to be with men who didn't push her and allowed her to do things her way. It was almost one of those things she needed, to have the full reigns and control in the relationship and be the one that had final say because she always believed she knew better.

However, she had also been like the others, hopeful and hesitantly ecstatic to finally have the soul mate they've all been waiting for, as had been promised so long ago.

Percy was different from all the other men she'd loved. He was Poseidon's ill-begotten son. He loved and cared too much for those he considered precious to him, so much so that –in her opinion –it had crossed a fatal line, one that was potentially dangerous. He wasn't blond and he wasn't an intellectual. He was far more assertive than the men she usually dated, who allowed her to be in control, though they were never timid men. Percy was the type to take initiative when usually she was more comfortable to. He was bold and cheeky and much more outgoing than she was used to. He wasn't quiet and he usually didn't like being calm.

And yet, those weren't really bad things (just not the usual she sought in men), and she could reluctantly admit that she actually didn't have a problem with Percy himself. Her biggest problem with him had been his fatal flaw and that he was Poseidon's son. And there were things she really did like about him.

He was unfailingly humble and outspoken.́ His different looks were still handsome, and she didn't mind his gravity-defying hair and beautiful sea-green eyes that glittered and she preferred on him than his father's. Percy may not be a genius, but he wasn't stupid and could hold himself in a conversation, especially with such wittiness and sarcasm. He could be calm and quiet when he wanted to, but his usual self wasn't and she kind of liked it because he looked so _alive_ and _vibrant_. His assertiveness was a change and made things fresh for her. And that fatal flaw she was so aggrieved about, secretly she always wondered and wanted to be one of those people he would dangerously care for more than the world.

She admitted only to herself that she loved Percy just as much as the others, though she took care to never show it.

And to be truthful, this whole situation with him actually made her heart ache and made her actually feel guilty. She did not want him to be unhappy. She did not want to hear the sound of anguish echoing through his home, a home she'd worked hard to design and bring to life.

She did not want Percy to resent them, as Apollo and now even Hermes seem to imply heavily that he did.

And she wasn't blind enough to think that wasn't the truth, much as she wanted differently.

Her steps echoed loudly through the silent hallways, and she could almost understand how a person could go mad in this palace with the silence and absence of people. Not that Percy was crazy…

He couldn't be.

She reached his room much slower than she'd anticipated and her hand reached out to push it open almost as if in slow motion.

Oh. Her hand was shaking. She hadn't noticed that…

Stepping into the room she saw Percy staring out his window with a blank face, though when his door swung opened, she thought she saw the corners of his mouth tighten.

"Hello, Perseus," she quietly murmured in greeting.

She wasn't supposed to be there. None of the gods, not even the other Olympians were to visit Percy. It was agreed that he needed time alone and that they would give him space. But she couldn't help visiting and hoping to maybe see him alright.

He glanced at her in boredom before it actually seemed like his eyes lit up. Was it just her imagination? Or did he truly seem to be pleased to see her?

"How are you?" he asked and she felt hope cautiously bubbling up in her.

"Well enough. How about yourself?" before she immediately cringed and wanted to take that back, thinking that was rather unusually stupid and tactless of her.

His smile stiffened a bit before relaxing slightly.

"As well as I can be here. A bit dull, if you can imagine," his voice drawled, sea-green eyes glinting strangely.

Her breath unnoticeably hitched at the beautiful color of his eyes reflecting towards her from their place on his face, and she noted this was the type of conversation she'd hoped to have and enjoy with him –full of his dry wit and sarcasm to challenge her.

They had a full conversation and Athena was actually enjoying herself. Near the time when she was to leave, he unexpectedly leaned towards her, his face close enough to hers that she could feel his breath fanning out over her face teasingly. She was surprised at his boldness.

"It was nice visiting with you…_Annabeth_," his lips twisted up cruelly.

She froze and stared at him blankly. Was this madness? Had he this whole time mistaken her for her daughter –?

Athena looked closer into his eyes and knew. No. His eyes were completely rational and his face was smooth and cruelly amused.

The message on his face and in his eyes was clear. If she wanted her time with him, then it would be spent with him maliciously toying with her and callously never acknowledging her as her.

She nodded stiffly and his eyes softened and he gazed at her tenderly, one of his hands lifting up to gently cup her face.

"I'll miss you. Come see me soon, Annabeth," he murmured.

How cruel to be offered and shown such gentleness and care, when it wasn't truly her it was for.

She left with a heavy heart and wondering if maybe the Fates were liars and Percy would never truly be happy with them.

* * *

Percy hadn't expected any more unexpected visitors after that.

However, he was mistaken. It didn't seem like too long after when he heard more footsteps echoing through his halls and a more surprising face made itself known as his next guest.

"Lord Hades," he greeted quietly, unsure how to take the dark god.

"Perseus," Hades greeted back, just as quiet. "Some company?"

"…Would be nice," Percy conceded.

Hades walked in gracefully, his resplendent robes swishing about him elegantly. The dark god headed his way, unfathomable eyes revealing nothing and making him wary.

"I wasn't expecting you," Percy admitted. "I'm surprised you're here."

Hades nodded simply. "I will cut to the chase. I will not offer my apologies. They are useless to you. Not that I don't feel remorse, but I know better than to offer useless platitudes that are probably more than unwanted. I will also not beg for forgiveness because now is not the time and you will probably refuse harshly. But most importantly, I will not offer any excuses. I know what I did and what role I played; there is no changing that and I will not give any denial or shove off the blame. I accept responsibility for my actions."

Percy stared neutrally at him. Well, this was a first. In truth, Hades was the first and only god to be completely straight with him, and also not try to justify himself and his actions to Percy. For that, Percy reluctantly could stand the god and his presence.

"Is there something the matter?" he murmured instead, going back to gazing out his window with a bitter stare that was becoming too usual.

"You have all the time in the world, and this place is a little lonely," Hades murmured even softer. "You are not allowed visitors yet; I am not supposed to be here. But I understand a little of what it means to live in a lonely castle, waiting for Spring to end."

Percy looked at the Lord of the Underworld speculatively, remembering the other's own isolation and nodded in acceptance.

"I brought along a chess board. It's a thoughtful game; it will keep your mind occupied and away from other things," Hades waved a hand and a beautifully carved marble chess set appeared in front of the dark god and dropped into his waiting hands. "We wouldn't have to talk, if you wish."

"I don't know how to play," Percy said quietly, gazing at the magnificent set.

"We have time. I shall teach you."

And Percy nodded again and conceded to this god.

The night comes soon enough and he's alone. He found it a little bearable, but also found that as he looked up into the Olympian skies, that he missed the views of home and the earthen moon, and of the quiet chirping of things outside as a soft jazzy number floated out the open window of the apartment above his.

He became a little more than homesick than he's ever been so far.

"Percy?"

His lips twisted up in irritation and anger, and he turned on his bed to face the newcomer at his door. He became momentarily confused, not recognizing the goddess for a moment, before it clicked and he was looking at Hestia cautiously, unsure how to take this new arrival.

She was wearing the Camp Half-Blood fatigues, smiling tentatively at him in her 16 year old form. He merely stared back, though he did at least make himself sit up.

"I was just wondering if you wanted company," she said softly, her quiet voice ringing through the room in an echo.

He saw her minute flinch at that.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to have visitors," he said wryly, just a hint of a dark tone seeping in.

She walked a little bit closer. "I don't know how you found out about that, but I don't care about that rule. I just…don't want you to be alone, not after everything. I told them this was wrong –and I voted against it."

His eyes widened and he looked at her almost in sorrowful desperation, unconsciously leaning forward towards her as if longing but hesitant to reach out. She smiled faintly and held out her hand daintily, and he grasped it and held it between his, laying a grateful kiss once on it before bowing his head over the clasped hands and tears dropping every once and a while.

And Hestia wasn't regretful for her lie, because she had seen the light of hope once again having shone in Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes.

Started 7/3/11 –Completed 5/21/12

A/n: Sorry this took so long to put out! This chapter and this story is like pulling teeth trying to write –my writing usually involves putting myself in the main character's shoes and it's hard being that one) I'm not a boy, and two) I haven't exactly been killed, betrayed by people much less gods, and then resurrected. And I'm so sorry I didn't reply to people (there's so many reviews, I don't know where to start)! I figure you all would appreciate an update instead anyways.


	5. The Enchantress' Curse

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Polympians.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
**Pairings: Olympians/Percy –Bold so I don't have to repeat myself to people.**

**Conquest of Paradise  
**_Chapter Five: The Enchantress' Curse_

Percy was playing a chess game by himself in boredom. He was alone right then, and he admitted the loneliness was getting to him again.

He would even confess that he missed Hermes and Apollo.

And of the others who snuck into his home –lying, horrible Hestia, who Percy saw through almost immediately after she'd come (Hades had given him a straight account of the entire thing from the Olympian end, and he had no reason to not believe the god), stern Athena who made him feel conflicted because he was upset with her like all the others…but didn't deserve the cruel treatment Percy was bestowing on her, and Hades…whose presence Percy could say he tolerated more than anyone else right now.

Having them was better than having no one.

He wished there was some form of water there that he could use to contact his father. He knew they were circumventing every way and everything his father was trying to attempt, in an effort to reach him. Triton had told him that and also that they were doling every excuse they could to prevent his father from even being in Olympus.

He'd almost contacted Triton, but the special mirror was to be used sparingly, in case of being caught with it and because the components making it required a large amount of recharge in order to be used again.

All in all, he hated having to be in this castle with no one to keep him company.

"Lonely?" a familiar voice purred, and he turned in surprise to face the woman.

Eris waved cheekily, from her perch on his windowsill, winking playfully.

He looked around, but didn't see Morpheus or Nemesis anywhere, so assumed she was there by herself. He wondered what had become of her after the 'Bridge Incident', as he hadn't seen her since and he couldn't exactly ask about her or the others to his godly visitors, when he wasn't even sure he was supposed to know them or have met anyone in the time he'd left the Olympic Hospital.

Percy tilted his head, eyes still a little bitter, but Eris had nothing to do with the ordeal so he had nothing to really rally against her for.

"A bit," he said mockingly, even though it was the truth.

She chuckled and pushed herself off the windowsill to land on her feet on the floor.

"Someone's gone a bit darker than last," she smirked. "It's kinda hard getting in here, ya know? I hadn't expected all them enchantments and whatnot all over your grounds. It's almost a basic deathtrap, if you don't know how to navigate the place. I bet you anything –some of that is Hecate's work," Eris nodded surely.

Percy frowned, having not known that, and made a mental note about it to ask Hades about. He knew neither Athena nor Hestia would tell him, and he wasn't too sure about Apollo or Hermes. Athena, oddly enough, was uncharacteristically needy when around him, and didn't talk much about the outside and only about him. Hestia was who he had been using to hear what was going on in the camp, as well as the occasional blurb about his family. Apollo would be close, but wouldn't tell him because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. There was some things the gods and goddesses were currently forbidden to do, and though they would disobey the order to not visit him, it was all a very close thing.

And Hermes? He knew the god would just get blinded by guilt and blunder about.

"Percy, look what I got," he was brought back to the present because of Eris, who held up a bowl with some type of liquid in it.

When he looked in it, his lips twitched and he grinned widely. It was water, and by the smell of it –_saltwater_. And then Eris even held up a drachma.

"Oi, I had to make Iris shut her trap about this little shindig, so you better get ready to repay me for this," Eris huffed, rolling her eyes at his excitement, but grinning along with him.

She tossed the drachma at him and he caught it, before he looked it over in awe and relief, somehow exhaustion just crumpling in on him. He could finally talk to someone, someone he chose to talk to and needed to.

The problem was, it was only one drachma.

He was torn between contacting his father…or being able to contact his mother. In the end, he chose Poseidon, because there was no guarantee that his mother would be around any water for him to contact her with. He tossed the coin in and it wasn't too long until he saw Poseidon, who looked haggard and worn down.

The utter relief and joy that colored his father's face at the sight of him made him smile happily, an emotion he hadn't really thought he'd be able to feel any time soon.

"Perseus, you have no idea how glad I am to see you now. But how?"

Percy glanced to the side, seeing Eris leaning against his wall and feigning not listening in.

"I…have a friend that managed to help me out with the Iris-message," Percy said carefully.

Poseidon nodded. "I see. Yes, it's best if you don't say much, in case we're overheard. I've been wanting to tell you, Sally is pregnant with Paul's baby. A girl, I believe. They didn't know how to contact you, so they told me so I could pass it on."

Percy felt excitement bubble up in him at the news, and the urge to see his mother and Paul rose up stronger than ever. He also felt sadness, because he just knew he wouldn't be able to see the baby or be there for her birth, or even see his mother.

"Would I…would I be able to see them at all? Can I come to the birth?" he asked hesitant.

And he knew, even before Poseidon had said anything, just from the hesitant look on his father's face, that it wouldn't be a yes.

"I'm sorry, Perseus," Poseidon said solemnly. "I do not think that will be allowed. But I will…see what I can do."

"Thanks, Dad," Percy gave him a small, wry smile that he didn't feel like making.

"They also wanted you to know that they were naming her middle name after you –Perseas," and Percy's mood lifted up somewhat. "They would have named you godfather as well, but they weren't sure if it was allowed since you are a god now and all."

"Is it? Allowed?" Percy asked hesitantly.

There was a moment, where nothing was said and Percy's mood started to drop again, but Poseidon gave him a grim smile.

"No one will know," he promised Percy, and Percy was back to grinning because at least he would get to be godfather to his sister.

It was unusual, he knew, but it happens and he didn't care much. He was going to be brother, godfather, and anything else his little sister needed. He would have to find a way to make it work, but he was determined he would.

He wanted his life back, and he wanted her to be in his life.

He talked a little more with his father, for as long as they could talk, until it was time for the message to end and they said goodbyes. Once the image of Poseidon faded, Percy sighed and looked mournfully at the water.

"Can I take my payment now?" Eris said cheerfully, cutting into his somber mood.

He looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched up. "And what do you want?"

"A kiss," she said bluntly.

He gaped at her and she just smirked back. "You see, your Olympians are a right possessive bunch. I figure it'll piss 'em off, if your first godly kiss is taken from them," she snickered. "Even if I can't brag about it to them, since I'm not supposed to be here and all."

Percy thought on it and looked at her closely, actually making her fidget at the scrutiny.

"I suppose," he reluctantly agreed. "Though I don't get what is wrong with them, or why they are so insistent on getting close to me. The whole 'Consort of the Gods' makes no sense, though. Where did that come from?"

"You mean you don't know?" she asked curiously. At the shake of his head, she adopted a more serious attitude and straightened. "I suppose they wouldn't wanna pressure you after everything else they did. The thing is –you're their _soul mate_. It's a really big thing. You see, it's rare enough for anyone, immortal or not, to be able to meet their soul mate or recognize them. And the Olympians, they weren't supposed to have one. For the longest time, they were supposed to_ never_ have one.

"And then one day, the Fates visited them and said that there would come a time where they finally had a soul mate. You can imagine they were utterly ecstatic when they heard the news…but years passed and nothing. They kept unhappy, grew a little bitter and just a little bit more harsher every century passing by. Then you came, and the rest they say is history," she shrugged.

Percy frowned at that, though he admitted it answered a lot of questions for him. It didn't make him any less upset with the others, but it made him at least a little less angry. Which felt good, because being so angry, even if it was a passive anger most of the time, was just draining and exhausting to be feeling.

"Ares hates me. And I _thought_ Athena disliked me," Percy wanted just a few more clarifications.

"He sure did seem like he did, the big lug," Eris mocked her brother. "And that bint has no social awareness. The two may have disliked you in the beginning, but things change. All of the Olympians probably have had formed feelings for you at some point…but some are better at hiding it than others, or at least want to hide it. Why are some of them more showy now? Like I said, being a soul mate is a big thing. And soul mates aren't limited to the romance kind, you know. There are familial ones and friendship, etc."

Percy hmmed, though the idea that he had a familial soul mate in his father sounded brilliant. He wondered if it was possible he could have the same in Triton, or even his mother, Paul, or new sister.

"My kiss?" she brought him back from his thoughts again, tapping his nose mischievously.

And yet…

"How badly do you want to upset the Olympians?" Percy murmured, and an intrigued expression entered Eris' face.

"_Badly_," she grinned, up to making more discord and trying to make as much disharmony as she could amongst them.

And Percy leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He grasped the back of her head and crushed her closer, opening his mouth against hers and coercing her to echo him. She was damned surprised at his initiative and force, but she wasn't complaining and merely gave a wolfish grin against his lips.

His tongue licked at her upper lip, and she was sure she hadn't expected him to be such a good kisser or to be so experienced in it, given his age (she hadn't even thought he'd know how to use his tongue in kissing or even done it before). Pleasant surprises kept cropping up, and the urge to brag about it kept growing stronger.

She mentally pouted at the lost opportunities.

His hand glided down her side, sliding down the length of her thigh, before hooking underneath a knee and maneuvering it to catch around his waist. Her wolfish grin tinged hungry, and she caught onto his idea with relish.

Instead of stealing the Olympian gods' kiss, she can go a little further and be a little more greedy and take more from them.

So she pushed back hard, because she gave as good as she got, and she wasn't going to let some baby god outshine her in this department. The gravity-defying hair she yanked roughly at, the sea-green eyes that she heard her brother reluctantly mutter to himself about when he thought he was alone, the soft, untouched (as a god) lips that actually managed to dominate hers…

All hers for right then, and the Olympians couldn't do a damn thing about it.

It was such a shame that she couldn't brag and boast about this, and taunt it to their faces. Watch them bicker amongst themselves over the decisions they had made, that had led to her being able to worm her way into who was supposed to be theirs.

She loved the feel of chaos erupting in this supposed paradise, and drew tantamount euphoria from it all.

It really was a damn shame Chaos didn't want to let go of his title, because she craved it now more than ever.

As she licked a hot trail up Percy's neck and to his jaw, she nuzzled his jaw as her smirk returned.

"Sweet dreams, _Paradisian_," she purred and captured his lips again.

And so he did that night afterwards, courtesy of their mutual friend.

* * *

Though Hades didn't show it, he was unnerved and taken aback at the disarray of the room and the languid and naked position of his fellow god on his bed, lying on his side and head propped up by a hand. It was empty of any other occupant, but Percy was awake and humming along to a song as his eyes kept closed and he kept tracing seemingly meaningless patterns on the sheets tangled around him.

"Seven devils all around me, seven devils in my house. See they were there when I woke up this morning~" Percy's eyes opened suddenly, and bore straight into Hades'.

Hades tilted his head in acknowledgement, but didn't bare any other reaction or emotion through his face or body.

"Seven devils…Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, and myself…That makes five. You're missing three," Hades murmured, tracing a smooth path over objects as he made his way over.

He took a seat on the bed next to Percy, without revealing anything, and Percy continued to observe him with sea-green eyes that glittered.

With what, Hades could not ascertain. With anger…with malevolence…with playfulness…with secrets…

Hades was very good at uncovering people and divulging every little mystery and knowledge whispered from their very own lips, but for once he was unable to detract a single trace of anything from the God of Humility.

"I'll be dead before the day is done," Percy said the next bit of the song in answer to him, along with a smile reminiscent of Mona Lisa's enigmatic tilt of lips.

Hades looked him over, and knew he couldn't pry it out of him. Now wouldn't even be the time for that to be a good idea. But he can deduce.

The smell in the air, the other god's position, and three lingering presences –one like faint wisp, another strong and physically still demanded presence there, and another dark, secret, always at the edge of his senses…

Gods not of the ones he listed, that he knew visited Percy regularly, had come into this place and made their stake in his life –had made their precedence to Percy over all Olympians.

Hades took a deep breath, but his already onyx eyes darkened considerably.

Without warning, he pushed Percy onto his back and hovered over him, arms trapping him to the bed as they placed firmly on either side of Percy. Though Percy looked surprised for a moment, his face immediately waned into mere curiosity.

"_What a curious boy. You want to hurt them, but you feel remorse."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Silly godling. The Olympians are at your feet, even when most of them keep away. Take advantage of that power; stop feeling sorry for them. Have they not betrayed you? Make them tremble and beg for you."_

'_But it's not __**like**__ me.'_

"'Til I tear the walls, 'til I save your heart," Percy hissed, and it was so unlike him that Hades shivered. "And to take your soul for what has been done, cannot be undone. In the evil's heart, in the evil's soul~"

"Then hurt us, little one," Hades said remorselessly, almost pleadingly, but Hades does not plead. At least he won't admit to. "Hurt us to your heart's content, and make gods cry."

"How much power do I have over you and the others?" Percy glared resentfully. "How much power does a soul mate have over immortal beings, enough to make them beg on their knees?"

"You have all the power over us, for you can bring heaven to collapse all around the world, or make it towering in brilliance and passion," Hades spoke truth, and didn't cower away.

Percy was the only one with the ability to force them all to vulnerability, and it was his choice to do so. It would always be up to him.

"Then get off me and get on your knees on the ground," Percy pushed him away angrily.

And to his surprise, Hades did just that, looking up at him with eyes that waited next for what Percy wanted.

"You…"

"You are the God of Humility. Make us humble," Hades murmured.

Another torrent of anger jolted through Percy, and the former demigod angrily raised up a hand and smacked it straight across Hades' face. In shock, Percy stared at the mark that blossomed quickly on pale skin, and then at his aching hand. He'd hit hard…

He wasn't…he wasn't this angry. He didn't act like this. This wasn't him.

Even before, angry and upset as he was with all of the Olympians, he hadn't felt the need to be like this –to strike so harshly with his hands, and even with his words. But something was toiling with his emotions, pushing his anger to the forefront, and increased all the negativity in him until he was blinded by rage and could lash out at opportune moments.

What was happening? What was happening to _him_?

Hades stayed quiet and continued looking straight at him, waiting and just waiting. Percy swallowed in panic.

This was a god far older and more powerful than he, and yet Percy was capable of making him go down onto his knees and submit to him with only just a few words.

_It was wrong._

It was all _wrong_.

Shaking, Percy dropped to his knees in front of Hades, and threw his arms around the god's neck, sobbing quietly because he was afraid of himself and what was happening.

There was something wrong with him.

Yes, he was angry and upset and he wanted to lash out at the others…but this wasn't like him at all, and all the tumultuous feelings boiling in him (even now, they were there simmering and ready to take control and make him _hurt_ everyone around him) wouldn't stop screaming at him to make everyone pay.

He felt Hades take a shaky (wrong, so wrong) breath and the other god wrapped strong arms around him, and inwardly Percy felt like _he_ was the one making this paradise a complete hell.

"I…" he heard Hades' voice choke, and it was so wrong to have Hades be like this when it wasn't like the other. He was used to a cool, indifferent and calm Hades. And yet this was something Percy could do to him. "I came here, wondering if you'd like me to sneak you to the Underworld. I'm not as closely watched as Poseidon, and even though it'll probably only be for a little bit, I thought you'd like some time out of here. Persephone would love to see you."

"And how does she feel about this?" Percy muttered against Hades' neck.

"She understands. She's not nearly as aggravated as everyone thought she would be. She even likes you."

"That's…good. I'd…I'd like to go with you there. I'd like to see her too."

Hades wrapped his arms tighter around him, and Percy could just barely see the shadows coalesced all around them before engulfing them. He closed his eyes and next he saw, he'd opened his eyes to see he was at the Los Angeles entrance to the Underworld. He and Hades stood up, and Hades deftly escorted him into the familiar building, with the dark god's hands firmly against his back and on his shoulder. He saw Charon see them, bowing nervously to Hades and give a friendly wink and a smirk to him, and then he and Hades were in the elevator and traveling the rest of the way to Hades' realm.

It wasn't long until he was in the dark palace, and a flutter of golden hair and a dark dress was all he saw before he was being tightly embraced by Persephone. She pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Perseus. I apologize for that. How have you been, dear?" she was such a pretty little thing, dressed up as Queen of the Underworld.

She at once looked like she did and didn't belong there.

Percy gave her a soft smile, which she beamed at, and couldn't help sugar coating it all, because she didn't seem like she should be marked with any sort of darkness.

"Oh, I should check to make sure they don't serve anything of here to you, for dinner tonight," Persephone remembered, and cast him a quick smile and a kiss to both his cheeks, before quickly kissing her husband's cheek and fluttering away like a beautiful butterfly.

Percy smiled sadly after her.

He felt Hades wrap his arms around him again, and felt an unexpected, soft kiss to his temple.

"I would like to keep you as innocent as well."

Percy's smile tinged bitter. "I doubt I am at all, now."

Hades shook his head. "Angry, yes. But you're still pure-hearted and sweet, and I know once you've stopped feeling all that anger and when the hurt will hopefully wane, you'll be the Percy we all know and that you have kept locked away in your resentment."

"It'll be a long time probably," Percy said, suddenly feeling tired, and he felt himself slump a little in Hades' arms.

"Then that's just how it'll be."

"Would you wait?"

"Of course."

And Percy turned slightly in Hades' arms, and burrowed his face into Hades' chest.

"You know, Persephone's had her fair share of dark moments. She'll be quite amused to know of your thoughts of her," Hades informed him, a little playfully.

"Was I that obvious?" Percy asked wryly.

"Just a bit," Hades answered amusedly. "You should ask her all about Minthe. She will tell of the tale of her in great detail and morbid humor."

That peaked Percy's interest, but he decided he'd wait and that he would ask Persephone of this Minthe. If the slight coloring of Hades' cheeks meant anything, it was a tale that greatly embarrassed the other god, if even a slight showing of emotion had been able to seep through Hades' hard façade.

"Perhaps I _should_ eat something of your realm, Hades. I could stay in your realm, and I would have company in you and I would be able to keep Persephone company," Percy unexpectedly said.

Hades was tempted, extremely so, but he knew that it could not be so.

"But then I would cause a civil war. And though I am feeling vengeful still, I don't want to be the cause of a civil war," Percy finished.

It was with regret that Hades kissed his temple once more.

* * *

When he was returned, Hades was reluctant to part with him. But he had to soon, and he knew that it wouldn't be long until either Apollo or Hestia came. Perhaps even Hermes, who could be done with his work early.

In either case, Hades must not dawdle and linger long in Percy's abode.

Percy, in the meanwhile, had begun to clean up a little bit. Now that he was less rash and angered, it was a little embarrassing to see how his room was and to remember how he'd been seen in it.

"Are you well, little one?"

The dark-haired woman in the midst of his room looked at him with fathomless eyes, an emotionless smile gracing her lips, though a tint of cruelty accompanied her features.

"I'm…okay," Percy had never seen her before, but something called out to her from inside of him.

"Very good," she murmured, striding slowly closer.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly, and unknowing to him, his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"You may call me Adrasteia," she said gently, and she looked so much sweeter…like…sweet nectar…

"Perseus," she intoned gravely. "Hardened your soul and ice your heart. Make your fortress impenetrable, and let no one in."

She kissed his lips lightly.

"Except me."

His eyes fluttered and he felt a chill through his room.

Started 4/17/13 – Completed 4/19/13

**A/n: This is another I'm trying to make a regular and update at least once a week (though failing). But it'll definitely be updated more than before. I'd like to reply to everyone, though I'm really drowsy from cold medicine, so please accept my heartfelt thanks.**

**I will say, however, that (though I have repeatedly pointed this out), this **_**is**_** Olympians/Percy, as has been in the summary and bolded and stated at the top of every chapter. I'm really getting tired of it, and I don't care to be asked if this is a fic where Percy goes and has sex with all the gods. Yes, he'll be with them, but this isn't that type of fic. Though I started the trend of the pairing, I regret that any/all god/goddesses pairing with Percy has boiled down to just sex fics and will say that this isn't that fic. If you've read this far, you can see that. Mindless, meaningless sex has even started. Hell, Percy's still angry at them. Obviously, the chapters are more emotional and plot and characterization. Stop asking ridiculous, pointless, and narrow minded (this time, the question sounded prejudice but whatever) question that I've already answered.**


	6. King of the Sacred Grove

Disclaimer: Nope, just a fanfiction writer. I would be a man, if I owned it, wouldn't I? So nope.  
Story: The gods offered Percy godhood. He said no. They don't accept that. How will Percy deal with not only having immortality being forced on him, but becoming essentially the gods' plaything? Polympians.  
Set after all the books.  
Spoilers: All books.  
Warnings: Cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…

**Pairings: Olympians/Percy –Bold so I don't have to repeat myself to people.**

**Conquest of Paradise  
**_Chapter Six: King of the Sacred Grove_

Percy was overjoyed and very pleased with the newest development. That of Hades having snuck Nico into Percy's palace, and now Percy had company. It was so refreshing to have someone his age, a friend he could just talk to and relax with. Someone not attached to this whole mess…

"Hey, have you actually gone and explored this place?" Nico asked nonchalantly, frowning as he examined the board.

One thing Nico hadn't inherited from Hades was the god's spectacular chess ability, Percy mused in amusement. He easily took the other's Rook, after Nico had moved a pawn randomly.

"Check."

Nico twitched. "Aw, geez. You're as good as Dad, Perce."

Percy grinned. "You play against him a lot?"

"Not a lot, but I play against him often enough," Nico huffed. "Too much if you ask me. I lose every time. I'm _so_ going to lose now."

"Your dad's the one who taught me how to play."

Nico threw his hands up into the air. "No wonder! Ah, damn. At least I'll play to the end and stubbornly hold out."

"Are you hoping you might get lucky?" Percy was grinning mischievously, utterly carefree.

"Psh. Luck won't even be able to help me," Nico muttered darkly. He made a move.

Percy grinned widely and took that chess piece.

"Checkmate."

Nico cursed loudly, starting to pout after. Percy laughed at him, before his laugh died out and looked bittersweet over the board.

"I haven't seen all of this place, I think. And really, the places I went through was mostly a blur because I wasn't really…paying attention," Percy inwardly sighed.

Nico eyed his friend quietly.

"_Nico, do me a favor, won't you? Be a good son. Help him."_

Percy felt Nico grab his hand and then he was being pulled off the bed. Rushing to get his balance right, he stumbled after the younger boy for a few moments before gaining his rightful stability.

"N-Nico, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening in question.

"Let's go exploring! You got an awesome place and there's probably a whole bunch of cool stuff to see! And plus, I'm going to be staying here, so I wanna check everything out!" Nico explained excitedly, though he put on just a little more excitedment for his friend and to liven him up.

Percy's lips slowly moved into a reluctant smile. "Alright then. I do remember there was a large pool here…"

"What? Really! You gotta show me!"

And so Percy switched places with Nico, leading the way through the labyrinth of hallways until he reached a gigantic room. The ceiling was extremely high above them, and they could see the mural of the sky and clouds splashed across it. The clouds moved across the ceiling, and it looked almost like there was no ceiling above them.

"Hey, it's like Hogwarts!" Nico grinned at him.

Percy gave a fond smile. "I think Athena's a fan of the Harry Potter series…" His smile faltered and he looked back up at the ceiling. He wished he wouldn't know things like that about the others…

"Let's go swimming," Nico said suddenly and without warning, pushed Percy into the water.

In retaliation, Percy had the water spring up and grab Nico, pulling him into the water after.

Afterwards, as Nico rested breathlessly beside him on the edge of the pool, Percy gazed out at the expanse of the pool. It looked almost endless, and stretched from one end of the room to the other.

"_It's large enough to host all of the Olympians comfortably, and even more than enough of others. I-if you wanted to…"_

He averted his eyes down and away from the pool, only to see the glittering green of the marble floor.

"_I was reminded of your eyes…I chose it because the green marble matches them, and depending on the lighting, changes the shade of green –like your eyes darken or lighten depending on your emotions…"_

Percy closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Man, this place is cool," Nico murmured.

The god looked over to his friend. "Yeah…Athena designed it. All of it."

"Really? She did all this for you? Wow…"

"…Yeah, wow…" Percy blinked and smiled reluctantly. He leaned over, placing his forehead against the marble, its coolness cooling down his head. "Wow," he muttered.

He was feeling conflicted again.

As they enjoyed the pool room, elsewhere in Olympus, Zeus and Poseidon stared the other down.

"He _needs_ to see people. He needs to see _me_," Poseidon said firmly.

"I'm not so sure of that," Zeus stubbornly refused to back down. "After everything, he would need space, wouldn't he? And he would not want to see us after what we had imposed on him. He would want that isolation."

"Do you know for sure?" Poseidon glared heatedly. "Did you go and ask him! And he wouldn't want to see all of _you_, but I'm sure I would be fine. I am his _father_. I tried to protect him from all of this! You could at least let him see _me_!"

Zeus looked obstinate, so Poseidon sighed and forcibly calmed himself down before he went to talk to his brother again.

"Zeus, I know you're really more lost at what to do and afraid to face him. And you know as well as I do he's going crazy there, by himself. You know even better that the others are sneaking in to see him. You might as well allow him visitations. Why don't you go to see him first?"

Zeus looked at him hesitantly, before he shifted unsurely and then gave Poseidon a brief but jerky nod.

* * *

"Don't do it. Don't let yourself slide into that contentedness."

Percy frowned, shivering.

"Do not give an inch to them."

A ghost of a touch caressed the side of his face.

"_Revenge_ is a dish best served _cold_," a feminine voice murmured into his ear.

His eyes snapped opened and he saw Adrasteia calmly watching him from his favorite window, dark eyes actually gleaming in the darkness.

"A-Adrastreia, what are you doing here?"

But she didn't answer him. Instead, her dark eyes, reminding him of voids, continued to watch him in silence in the darkness. Hesitant and wary, he slid off of his bed and trekked towards her. Just as he was about to come face to face with Adrastreia, he heard a noise at his balcony and his head whipped towards that direction. Seeing nothing, he turned back to Adrastreia, only for her to not be there anymore.

Frowning, he glanced around his room before he decided to check out the balcony and see what had made that noise. He was surprised and caught off guard to see, of all visitors (and new gods and goddesses he'd expected to come sneak a visit) that it was Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

Only she was in the form of a six year old, and looked shyly up at him and too adorable for him to be as scathing as he tried to be with the others.

"H-hi, Percy," she gave him a baleful smile as she hesitantly waved at him.

"This is…this is manipulative," he sighed, but smiled sadly.

She didn't answer him, but she gave him an apologetic look, which was all the more made adorable on her childlike form.

So he quietly came closer, but didn't come to her. Instead, in the middle of the balcony, he lay down and looked up at the Olympus stars. She hesitantly plodded towards him, sitting Indian style next to Percy once she'd reached his side.

Percy stared listlessly at the sky as he lay on his back on his balcony. With the wind blowing his hair gently, he closed his eyes and relished the feel.

"Hey, Percy," Artemis said softly, her hands tentative and yet gentle as she touched his cheeks. "Do you want to come with me and just run through the fields? We can even play tag."

Playing a child was so much easier. There were no worries in interaction, no tension because of who they were and what had happened, and she didn't have to watch herself.

He turned his head slightly, looking at her, and a soft smile graced his lips.

"Why don't we go then?" he quickly got up and turned to her, holding out his hand.

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't take her eyes away from him. She reached out and took his hand firmly, and led him off to a jump off his balcony and landing gracefully on the grounds of his home with nary a trouble.

Without further ado, she sped up and then began to run joyfully as she led the way to the fields. She tagged him first and then a game of tag began between them.

It was exhilarating. It had been so long since she'd been able to have a companion to run with like this. She couldn't remember a time where she'd let herself go and be free with a male companion.

_Yes, yes you do_.

Artemis flinched and drew back from the memories. She didn't want to think about those times, and especially not with Percy. But it was hard not to, because she was afraid history would repeat and she would be the cause of Percy's demise…like _his_.

And she did not want to lose Percy as she had lost the one male she had truly deigned to consider, before Percy had come along though.

Finding Percy, he looked tired but content, and had gone to stare appreciatively at the stars again with a small grin on his face. With a tentative step towards him, she took a deep breath and began taking small steps in his direction, and with each step she grew older.

By the time she'd reached his back, she was sixteen and her height had reached to his shoulders. She unsurely embraced him from behind, comfortably settling the side of her face against his back and nestled between his shoulder blades. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. She reveled in the smell of wintergreen and (here, a small smile graced her lips fondly) a slight hint of strawberries. She would have thought he'd smell a little of ocean or some sort of water-type scent. However, she (like the others) quite remembered Percy's liking for strawberries, although wintergreen was a mystery to her.

She could feel her face warm as she felt his calloused hands reach up and cover her hands, which had clasped and were held across his sternum. The touch sent tingles across her skin and she felt like gasping from the feel of it.

Artemis kept quiet, however, and simply soaked in his presence and his warmth.

She felt him shift and then he was looking down at her and she could see something in his gaze that made her retract her arms, steadfastly locking them to her sides in embarrassment.

"Wasn't there a vow you swore?" he spoke without a tone, but she felt judged all the same.

"I know," Artemis whispered. "But it's been so long since Orion and the Fates swore it would be okay and I just…"

"…I'm not Orion," he said quietly.

She flinched. "I know!" she repeated, voice rising. "It's been so long since him and I cared for him so much, but you've made me feel so much more than he had. I don't want you to be Orion. I want you to be Percy and care for me back…even if it's only a little bit."

And she felt frustrated and lost, because this is not something she has ever faced before and now she wasn't sure or understanding anything, so unlike how she usually was and preferred to be.

The lack of control daunted her and she didn't like that.

"I know, Artemis, I know," he said tiredly.

And he was gently embracing her and she could feel how exhausted he seemed of everything right then.

Despite that, he was _holding_ her willingly, and she could maybe feel hope for herself and the others.

And despite herself and unable to help it, she felt tears (she hatehatehate_hated_ this) roll down her face and she buried her face into his chest and cried. She didn't cry, though she reluctantly admitted that it happened rarely. But she never cried in front of anyone. Ever. The only exception had always been in front of Apollo, her beloved but stupid twin that she loved so much.

And now Percy.

"I was three and asked for six wishes from my father, one of which was to remain a virgin maiden forever," she whispered. "I made that vow and that choice –I can rescind it."

Artemis swallowed harshly. "We're all fools, Percy, all of us. But we're all fools for you, and we're all so desperately, pathetically needful of you. All that we –that _I_ ask, is for you to let us into your heart, even if only a little, because whatever you're willing to give is everything we can beg and clamor for. Just…_please_. And whatever you want, we'll give it. Just tell me it!"

She refused to burst into sobs again, but the tears were coming back once more and she went back to wanting to be in his embrace and burying her face into him again, to keep the tears from showing and baring her weakness. But she forced herself to let them come, to acknowledge and accept them, and to not force the emotion away like she was used to doing. She looked up and into his beautiful sea-green eyes, and bared it all, hoping he could see into her own eyes and read the sincerity, read her open face that she hoped showed everything.

Artemis hoped, above all, that he could see the vulnerability she was openly showing to him and trusting him to not reject her in the face of her rare exposure of her being, done only and meant for him.

She tried to never be vulnerable or to show that vulnerability to anyone. But here, for Percy, she would bare her soul to prove to him how sincere she felt, and that she wanted him to know she was letting him see this side of her to show how genuine this all really was, all the while inwardly praying that he would not throw her away still.

But then he was embracing her again and she was leaning heavily onto him, as if wanting to sink into him and become one.

And Artemis desperately wanted to say what she and all the others had been wanting to say to him so honestly, but none of them had ever dared to.

_I love you._

But she didn't, because she knew it was too much, too early. So she stayed quiet, and savored being with him under the starry Olympian skies of night, in her favorite fields.

Percy looked up then, and locked eyes with the ever watchful Adrastreia. He felt his eyes darken and cloud over angrily, and his arms around the goddess tightened, almost to the point of being painful. But she didn't pay it any mind, wanting to enjoy this small time with Percy as much as she could.

Adrastreia suddenly smiled.

* * *

Zeus stared up at the structure with a frown on his face. It looked grand for sure, but too imposing and unlike Percy. It spoke nothing of his personality, of his kindness and strength and bravery.

It was a pretty castle, and that was it. And Percy was trapped in it, despite it supposed to be his home.

Zeus winced and knew that he should have come sooner.

His feet felt heavy as he walked the long path to Percy, the path that seemed much, much longer than it really was and should have seemed in reality. His steps even seemed to echo and he felt the guilt lay just as heavy deep inside of him.

He looked up suddenly, feeling an odd feeling, and found Percy watching him with an inscrutable gaze, eyes dark and unrevealing as the young god half lay languid on his balcony's railing and watched him coming.

And so comes the inevitable meeting between kings –the King of the Heavens and this lonely King of this sacred place…

Started 7/3/13 – Completed 12/1/13

**A/n: So, uh, this is part four of my birthday updates. Please leave a review as a birthday gift? :D**

To Guest1: Isn't there too much angst already? :D Haha…

To cool: Thank you! I'll try to keep it up.

To guest2: Thanks!

To Kiria4L: No, thank you! And as for Adrastreia, there's another one, aside from the one you're thinking of. I gave some more hints this chapter :)

To iloveyou: Thank you! I'm glad you like how I've written Percy and the gods. Percy will definitely interact more with the gods, I promise, and he'll start to be a little more rebellious probably. I'm glad you like the plot and that you don't mind the lack of sex in here.

To Guest3: I'm guessing that whole sentence was "I WILL KILL THE GODS"? :D Hahaha.

To Primordial Rage: Okay, go ahead. I'm rooting for you to kill the gods XD

To TheOrchid: Thank you for your support and patience. I try to update faster, but it really doesn't always end up that way. I'm really happy you like this story so much, and that you consider me the best writer in the fandom –which really helps, given I've been lately very upset with the PJO fandom, considering the immaturity of some rabid shippers. I'm glad the whole 'god of humility' is working out for some, as it really fits into the theme I'm going for with this story. And yeah –misery coming up because of the ominous woman is guaranteed :) You're welcome and again, thank you!

To i like it D: Thank you! As for Percy changing his appearance, I'm too sure as it doesn't really fit the story, but maybe later on there could be something. Sorry :)

To Guest4: 'Holy shniz' –I like that catchphrase XD

To Natalie: Thank you! As to who the lady is, it'll be revealed, but for now –it'll be a mystery! Glad you thinks so, as I really try to emphasize emotions and worked hard on the plot :) I really try to give everything depth here, as well as anything I write.

To Nova: I'm glad you like it! I try to write original and unique stuff :)

To Guest5: Thanks!

To Guest6: Sorry for the long wait!

To Meagan: I have a soft spot for Hades :) I tend to like writing him and give him special scenes. I also think he's misunderstood.

To Lex: Great poetry going on :D And yeah, there might be a little sexual situations, but not too soon and not too much, if it's not needed. There will be a lot of angst and stuff, and the gods will definitely be sincerely regretful. However, as I said before, this is a redemption fic. So while Percy will be angry and somewhat hateful for awhile, this is not one of those cliché, typical fics in the fandom where Percy gets all powerful, hates everyone, blah blah blah. As I said before, forgiveness is inevitable, but not immediate.

I'm glad you can see and appreciate all the emotions being put into this, and that righteous fury is being a big part right now. And at the moment, yeah Apollo and Hades are the most forgivable (I'd like to add Hermes to that), but I disagree that a good story has to have Percy refusing to forgive while everyone is regretful. It can be a good story, but EVERYONE writes that and I'm not doing it. And what I'd really like to focus on is the realism and emotional aspects. This has nothing to do with victory over Percy's body or the gods being able to have sex with him anytime or whatever. Sorry if that's what you're looking for, but I'm not going for it.

As for Luke, he might come in. I haven't decided yet. And Athena did deserve what she got, but I don't know if it's the least harsh. On an emotional scale, her existence to Percy basically is nil, and she's basically a substitute for her daughter. Being a sub and for her daughter no less would definitely suck, yes? And Percy has yet to show any sympathy or honesty to her, at least to her face. As for Hestia, that's not the end for her. Percy just currently needs her for now, but later on circumstances might change.

Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry if you were really looking forward to one of those revenge fics.

To Guest7: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and how it's going so far. And don't worry –I won't abandon it!

To Guest8: Don't worry! Here's a new update! Sorry for taking so long!

To Guest9: Yeah, the ending is worrying. There's going to be more to it :) Thank you!

To Guest10: Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoyed this.

To DeadnotSleeping: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the story, even with the darkness and sadness. Even the characters, who I all work on. I also try to weave in the Greek myths to all my PJO writing, so I'm glad some people don't mind.

To Guest11: Definitely will!

To Chloe: I'm glad you do! And thank you, especially for your patience!

To Ta: Sorry for taking so long! Hope you like the chapter!

To Gus: As for making this a reading-the-books story, maybe later on when I finish this story :)


End file.
